130 zielonych dni, czyli jak nie zwariować
by KaaVa
Summary: Zabranie do domu obcych nie było aktem bezinteresownym: nie do końca wierzyła, że Nameczanie ot tak oddadzą swoje życzenia. A zostawienie marzącego o zawładnięciu wszechświatem mordercy samopas było rzeczą ponad możliwości jej i tak elastycznego sumienia
1. Goście, goście

K/A: Snob we mnie, brzydzący się niekanonicznym podejściem do jakiegokolwiek fandomu kazał mi umieścić poniższy tekst jako odtrutkę na „Ze mną lub przeciw mnie". Rozdział pierwszy powstał już około rok temu, ale pomysł musiał trochę poleżakować i dojrzeć. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie z tego siara za czypieńdziesiąt.

Rozdział pierwszy: Goście, goście

Wpadające do pokoju promienie słońca obudziły Bulmę, łaskocząc ją przyjemnie po nosie. Przeciągnęła się leniwie w pachnącej świeżością miękkiej pościeli i przytuliła głowę do poduszki. To była jej pierwsza spokojnie przespana noc od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Leżąc na własnym łóżku w swoim własnym pokoju, trudno jej było uwierzyć, że jeszcze wczoraj znajdowała się na rozpadającej się planecie w odległej galaktyce, stykając się z największymi szumowinami jakie krył w sobie kosmos i pomagając ograbionym z własnej ziemi Nameczanom... _O cholera._

Wczorajszej, zmęczonej, ale radosnej z powrotu na Ziemię Bulmie wydawało się całkiem logiczne zaproszenie do swojego domu prawie setki zielonych kosmitów i przypadkowo przywróconego do życia Sayianina. Ale dzisiejsza Bulma była przerażona myślą o tym, co mogło dziać się teraz w domu. Zaraz po przylocie na teren Korporacji Kapsuła i bardzo skrótowym streszczeniu mamie i tacie swoich przygód na odległej planecie, położyła się spać i rozkoszując się snem sprawiedliwego, cały obowiązek zakwaterowania i zajęcia się gośćmi pozostawiła swoim rodzicom. Teraz, w panice zrywając się z łóżka i szybko wrzucając na siebie ubrania, zbiegła na dół w poszukiwaniu swojej matki.

Zabranie ze sobą do domu obcych nie było aktem zupełnie bezinteresownym - Bulma nie do końca wierzyła, że Nameczanie, sami będąc w potrzebie, ot tak z chęcią oddadzą Ziemianom swoje życzenia, ale miała nadzieję, że przyjazne przyjęcie ich i ugoszczenie w swoim domu dopóki Kule nie odzyskają swojej mocy zmusi ich do odwdzięczenia się jednym czy dwoma malutkimi życzeniami. A Vegeta... Pozostawienie marzącego o zawładnięciu wszechświatem psychopatycznego mordercy samopas było rzeczą ponad możliwości jej i tak dość elastycznego sumienia. Z resztą, w końcu przecież pomógł im wymyślić sposób na przywrócenie do życia Goku i Krillina. Należało się jakoś odpłacić.

Mama była w kuchni - już na schodach Bulma poczuła nęcącą woń świeżo usmażonych naleśników. Uspokojona faktem, że dom nadal jest w jednym kawałku i nie tonie we krwi, żywo pobiegła do kuchni, zgodnie z przewidywaniami znajdując swoją matkę przy kuchence, podrygującą w rytm melodii lecącej z radia stojącego na parapecie.

- Dzień dobry, mamo! - przywitała się, całując matkę w policzek. Chociaż potrafiła być czasami mecząca, to Bulma stęskniła się za nią niewyobrażalnie.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. Naleśnika?

- Oczywiście! - odparła ruszając ku stołowi. - Marzyłam o nich odkąd...

Przerwała, zauważając, że jej miejsce na kuchennej ławie zajmował nie kto inny, jak Vegeta. W swoim dziwnym, wojskowym uniformie wyglądał groteskowo w zestawieniu z jasnymi meblami kuchennymi i wiszącą nad jego głową paprotką. Dłonie miał kurczowo zaciśnięta na brzegu stołu, a wzrok wbity w talerz przed nim, wypełniony kopiasto grzankami.

- ...wyruszyliśmy na Namek - zreflektowała się szybko, stając naprzeciw niego. Widać było, że jest głodny, ale jednocześnie nieufność wobec Ziemian nie pozwalała mu na chociażby dotknięcie zawartości talerza.

- Och, kochanie, ci twoi zieloni przyjaciele są tacy skromni! - odezwała się Bunny, wkładając pustą już patelnię do zlewu. - Proponowałam im śniadanie, ale wszyscy zgodnie odmawiali!

- Bo oni nie jedzą, mamo - odparła, siadając po przekątnej wojownika. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

Dzisiaj Vegeta nie wydawał się już taki straszny i pewny siebie jak wczoraj, gdy bez litości żartował na temat Nameczan, których nie przywrócił Smok. W nowym, nieznanym terenie nie różnił się wiele od nich - był nikim innym, jak zagubionym przybyszem z innej planety, zetkniętym nagle i nie ze swojej woli z ziemską cywilizacją. Jakiejś części niej było go nawet szkoda.

Obserwując palce kosmity, Bulma pomyślała, że musi zainterweniować zanim blat stołu ucierpi.

- Czemu nie jesz? Nie krępuj się - zagadnęła. Gdy nie zareagował, sięgnęła przez stół do jego talerza i beztrosko wzięła jedną z grzanek. - Widzisz? Nie są zatrute. Nikt nie ma tu zamiaru cię skrzywdzić - dodała, biorąc gryza. _Mmm, dobre._

Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i po chwili wahania wziął do ręki jedzenie. Bulma z trudem powstrzymała chichot, gdy przed spróbowaniem dyskretnie powąchał grzankę, jakby sprawdzając, czy aby nie kłamała. Wystarczył jednak jeden kęs, by jego twarz lekko się rozjaśniła, a wyraźnie spięte pod ciemnymi rękawami mięśnie ramion rozluźniły się. Więc oprócz pochodzenia dzielił z Goku jeszcze jedną cechę...

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, w jakim stanie było jego ubranie: materiał był ubrudzony ziemią i zeschniętą krwią, miejscami poprzedzierany, w pancerzu zaś na samym środku piersi były wyrwane dwie dziury – jedna wielkości pięści, odsłaniająca gołe ciało, druga mniejsza, dokładnie na wysokości serca. Ubranie i tak było w dobrym stanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że stoczył w nim walkę z najstraszniejszym potworem we wszechświecie i, z tego co mówił Gohan, został w nim też pochowany.

Mogła się założyć, że jej matka wymyśliła jakiś stosowny, krępujący komentarz na temat jego wyglądu zaraz po tym, jak tylko zjawił się w kuchni.

- Kiedy już skończysz, zajmiemy się tym ubraniem.

- Co? - zapytał, przełykając ciężko jedzenie. Jadł równie szybko jak Goku, ale ostrożniej i z o wiele lepszymi manierami.

Bulma uśmiechnęła się, gdy udało jej się zmusić go w końcu do wydobycia z siebie głosu.

- Musisz się przebrać. Nie będziesz przecież paradował w tych porwanych szmatach.

- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, kochanie. Nie możemy pozwolić naszemu gościowi zostać w tym okropnym brudnym ubraniu! Wybacz kochany, że wczoraj się tym nie zajęłam - Bunny zwróciła się do Vegety, patrzącego na nie kątem oka znad swojego talerza. - Byłam tak zaaferowana lokowaniem reszty naszych gości w ogrodzie zimowym, że zupełnie o tobie zapomniałam! Ale myślę, że jeszcze da się to nadrobić, prawda? - zapytała słodkim głosem.

Z napięciem, ale i lekkim rozbawieniem Bulma czekała na reakcję swojego gościa na zainteresowanie jej matki jego osobą. Bunny miała słabość do jej przyjaciół, zwłaszcza tych przystojniejszych. Łatwo można było przewidzieć, że Vegecie też nie odpuści. Bulma musiała jednak niedługo pomówić o tym z matką. Jakoś nie miała przekonania, że będzie on znosił paplaninę jej z takim samym spokojem jak Goku czy Yamcha, na którym, choć był częstym gościem w ich domu, wprost uwieszała się za każdym razem gdy tylko się pojawiał w zasięgu wzroku. Bulma czasem nawet bywała irracjonalnie zazdrosna o uwagę, jaką poświęcał jej matce.

Niezrażona brakiem odpowiedzi z jego strony, Bunny tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej i postawiła przed nim kolejny zachęcająco wyglądający talerz.

Bulma dokończyła swoją grzankę i wstała od stołu, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie na stojący na kuchennym blacie talerz z naleśnikami. Jednak piętrząca się w niej potrzeba zajrzenia do Nameczan była pilniejsza niż dokończenie śniadania. _Naleśniki nie uciekną_, pomyślała. _Albo i nie, _dodała z żalem, zerkając na Vegetę, coraz bardziej zaabsorbowanego pochłanianiem jedzenia ze stołu.

Żegnając się w duchu z naleśnikami, Bulma udała się do ogrodu zimowego, gdzie zgodnie ze słowami jej matki urzędowali Nameczanie.

Umieszczenie ich tam było całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Powietrze pod szklanym dachem było równie ciężkie i wilgotne jak to na Namek, jednak znacznie cieplejsze. Towarzystwo egzotycznych roślin i zwierząt jej rodziców pewnie też nie powinno przeszkadzać jej gościom, w końcu Dende mówił, że chwilowo jego lud zajmował się głównie przywracaniem flory planety do normalności. Na tą myśl serce Bulmy ukuło lekkie żądło żalu: Nameczanie nie mieli już czego przywracać do normalności. Ich planeta niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu wybuchła, zabierając ze sobą Friezę, i co najbardziej ją bolało, Son Goku. No ale nie było powodu do popadania w rozpacz - za cztery miesiące Smocze Kule odzyskają swoją moc, Nameczanie przywrócą swoją planetę i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jej przyjaciele też zostaną wskrzeszeni. Do tego czasu nie powinni grymasić: w końcu gdyby nie ona, nie mieli by się gdzie podziać. A większość Ziemian nie zareagowałaby zbyt przyjaźnie gdyby natknęła się przypadkiem w swoim sąsiedztwie na posiadających czułki zielonych kosmitów.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, okazało się, że jej przypuszczenia były słuszne - Nameczanie wydawali się czuć komfortowo w nowym środowisku: niektórzy relaksowali się spokojnie leżąc pod drzewami, inni stojąc nad sadzawką pogrążeni byli w konwersacji, najmłodsi gonili się po ścieżkach, śmiejąc się radośnie, zupełnie jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nie wydarzyło się nic złego. Najwyraźniej nameczańskie dzieci nie różniły się bardzo od ziemskich, nawet w najstraszniejszych okolicznościach nadal potrafiących pozostać beztroskimi i radosnymi.

- Całe szczęście – powiedziała do siebie na głos.

- Nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem - odpowiedział ktoś za nią. Wzdrygnęła się, przestraszona. Tuż za nią stał Piccolo, bezszelestnie materializując się niby z powietrza. Mogła przysiąc, że jeszcze sekundę temu go tu nie było.

- Postanowiłeś zostać tu ze swoimi? - zapytała, przyglądając się Nameczaninowi uważnie. Mimo że pomagał im na Namek i Gohan bez wątpienia żywił do niego głęboką sympatię, to nie potrafiła nie patrzeć na niego bez strachu. Nadal pamiętała, że jego wcześniejsze wcielenie, ojciec czy czym też tam był Piccolo Senior, na ich oczach zabił Krillina i o mało co nie posłał na drugi świat Goku. Co z resztą udało się stojącemu tu przed nią demonowi.

- Nameczanie potrzebują teraz spokoju - powiedział, podążając wzrokiem za bawiącymi się na trawie dziećmi - Już raz prawie stracili swój świat, ale nie byli nigdy pozbawieni nadziei.

- Przecież nadal ją mają. Za jakiś czas przywrócimy planetę i nawet nie poczują, że to nie ta sama co wcześniej.

Piccolo zmierzył ją nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.

- Nie byłbym taki pewny.

Bulma ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Prawdopodobnie miał rację. Piccolo stał się w pewnym sensie pośrednikiem Nameczan ze światem Ziemian. Choć sam nie był stąd, to wychował się na Ziemi i rozumiał panujące tutaj reguły lepiej niż Nameczanie mogliby się kiedykolwiek nauczyć. Dziwne w jego zachowaniu było to, że mówił o reszcie Nameczan "oni", jakby nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego. Co prawda rzeczywiście "oni" byli spokojnym ludem, a on, z tego co jej było wiadomo, inkarnacją złej części osobowości Wszechmogącego, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że pochodzili z tego samego gatunku.

- Zostałem tu ze względu na Vegetę - Picollo mocniej zmarszczył i tak już zachmurzone czoło. - Nie wiem czy przyprowadzenie go tu było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem. Nameczanie żywią do niego głęboką urazę i kwestią czasu jest, kiedy dojdzie między nimi do konfliktu.

- Przecież nie mogłam go tam zostawić! - powiedziała, wkładając ręce w kieszenie spodni. - Wyobrażasz sobie piekło, które mógłby zgotować pierwszym napotkanym przez siebie ludziom? Z resztą jakby co, to nas obronisz, prawda?

Piccolo nie zareagował na szeroki uśmiech jaki mu posłała i wrócił do obserwacji dzieci. Bulma podążyła za jego wzrokiem - Dende i kilku innych chłopców zaczęło bawić się z psami ojca.

- Lepiej żeby się tu nie pokazywał.

- Będę go miała na oku. Nie wiesz czy... - zaczęła, ale zauważyła, że mówi już tylko do powietrza. Szatan zniknął tak gwałtownie jak się pojawił. Przelotnie mignęła jej tylko biel jego peleryny, znikającej za gąszczem krzewów. Bulma mocno postanowiła sobie nie dziwić się niczemu gdy będzie tu wchodzić. Po aseksualnych zielonych kosmitach zdolnych do stworzenia magicznego smoka można było spodziewać się wszystkiego, a szczególnie po tym konkretnym.

Ta rozmowa o Vegecie przypomniała jej o ubraniach, które mu obiecała. Z ociąganiem opuściła ogród - zawsze lubiła tu przychodzić gdy świat zaczynał jej uciekać spod nóg. Jak na przykład w tej chwili. Jednak teraz, z prawie setką Nameczan wokół nie sądziła, że będzie mogła w spokoju przychodzić tu dla poukładania myśli.

No, ale trzeba było skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Z góry przekreśliła pomysł wykorzystania ubrań Yamchy leżących w szafie w pokoju, który zajmował gdy zostawał u nich na dłużej. Z trudem przez myśl przechodziło jej, że mogłaby oddać je komuś innemu. Rzeczy w pokoju zostały tak jak sam je zostawił podczas swojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj - Bulma nie ruszyła ani jednej starej gazety leżącej na kupce na stoliku czy nierówno ułożonych na półce płyt CD. Wiedziała, że jej matka co jakiś czas zagląda tam i przeciera kurze, ale nie zauważyła, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło.

Z resztą pomysł oddania jego ubrań komuś kto przyczynił się do jego śmierci był po prostu obraźliwy. A i tak by nie pasowały.

Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było udanie się do składziku, gdzie trzymali uniformy dla pracowników laboratorium. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie, przynajmniej na tą chwilę - wszystko było lepsze od brudnego, zakrwawionego uniformu.

Kilkanaście minut później, tak jak przypuszczała, znalazła swojego gościa nadal siedzącego przy stole w kuchni, otoczonego stertami pustych talerzy, z jej matką stojącą wciąż przy kuchence, z nieukrywanym zachwytem przyglądającą się okazowi sayiańskiego apetytu. Bulma zaś z ulgą dostrzegła, że nadal zostało kilka naleśników. Prędko chwyciła z suszarki czysty talerz i nałożyła sobie jednego, rozkoszując się unoszący, się od ciepłego jeszcze ciasta aromatem. Rozmazując po wierzchu konfitury zauważyła, że jej gość przygląda się jej dyskretnie. Jego spojrzenie nie było natarczywe, ale wystarczyło, żeby włoski na jej karku zjeżyły się lekko. W końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się, ale on błyskawicznie wrócił wzrokiem na swój, pusty już talerz.

- Spokojnie, zjem tylko jednego, maksymalnie dwa – zażartowała. – wystarczy jeszcze dla ciebie.

- Już skończyłem. – odparł, odsuwając od siebie talerz i wstając od stołu.

- Och, już pan idzie? A może przygotuję coś jeszcze?

- Nie – odparł szorstko. Wyglądało jakby przebywanie z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Albo po prostu się przejadł.

- Wracasz do swojego pokoju? – zapytała Bulma, nalewając sobie skoku.

- Tak.

- To dobrze. Zostawiłam tam dla ciebie ubranie na zmianę. Przyjdę za jakiś czas zobaczyć czy wszystko pasuje. Gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował, proś śmiało – starała się jak mogła, ale serdeczność w jej głosie brzmiała trochę drętwo. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić – nawet gdyby nie próbował (po części ze skutkiem) pozabijać jej przyjaciół, to ten facet po prostu miał w sobie coś odstręczającego.

Vegeta nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem, co dopiero podziękowaniem za posiłek i sztywnym krokiem opuścił kuchnię.

- Ojej, jaki to nieśmiały człowiek! Zanim przyszłaś nie powiedział nawet jednego słowa! Poznaliście go na tej planecie, Namek, tak, kiedy szukaliście Smoczych Kul?

- Yhym – potwierdziła powoli Bulma, przeżuwając naleśnika. Ustalili wczoraj z tatą, że na razie nie będą denerwować mamy i mówić jej wszystkiego. Wytłumaczenie jej, że gości pod swoim dachem mordercę przyjaciół jej córki i kilku tysięcy niewinnych mieszkańców miasta, które on i jego towarzysz zniszczyli zaraz po swoim przybyciu na Ziemię wymagało delikatności i użycia odpowiednich słów, a wczoraj Bulma nie podołałaby temu zadaniu. Ważne, że tata wszystko wiedział i zgadzał się z nią co do umieszczenia go w ich domu.

- Tak, nieśmiały. Chyba będziesz musiała zrobić dziś większe zakupy. Myślę, że on z nami trochę zostanie.

- Cudnie! Planowałam na dzisiejszy obiad pieczeń chrzanową ale może nasz gość wolałby coś delikatniejszego, jak sądzisz?

- Nie wiem, chyba jedyne kryterium dotyczące jedzenia którego może go obchodzić to ilość.

- Myślisz? To bardzo dobrze. Brakowało mi gotowania dużych obiadów. Mnie i tatusiowi było tak smutno jadać tylko we dwójkę. Z tęsknotą wspominaliśmy czasy kiedy ty i Yamcha jadaliście z nami posiłki – zawsze był tak wesoło przy stole. W towarzystwie jedzenie zawsze lepiej smakuje. No ale teraz jesteś znowu w domu a ten uroczy młody człowiek na pewno jakoś zapełni miejsce po... Och kochanie, wiesz, że nie to chciałam powiedzieć! – wykrzyknęła Bunny, widząc jak nagle zmieniła się twarz jej córki. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że brakowało mam towarzystwa młodych ludzi w domu! Przecież wiesz jak bardzo tęsknimy za Yamchą i że nikt nie może zastąpić…

- W porządku, mamo. Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu to wciąż boli.

- Wiem, kochanie, wiem – powiedziała matka, stając za krzesłem i kładąc ręce na jej ramionach. - Ale już teraz może być tylko lepiej. Będzie lepiej. Ci mili zieloni ludzie podzielą się z tobą życzeniami i Yamcha wróci do nas, zdrów i cały.

Bulma zdobyła się na uśmiech i poklepała dłoń matki.

- Zobaczę co u Vegety.

Przydzielono mu pokój na pierwszym piętrze, tuż przy samych schodach. To była jedna z wielu nieużywanych w ich domu sypialni, pomalowana na neutralny szaroniebieski kolor, z osobną łazienką i oknem wychodzącym na wschód. Pokój znajdował się dość daleko od sypialni jej i rodziców, ale wystarczająco blisko, by mieli go na oku.

Bulma zapukała do drzwi, ale gdy po dłuższej chwili nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, ostrożnie je otworzyła i zajrzała do środka. Zastała go siedzącego na łóżku, wiążącego buty. Na jego śniadej twarzy malowała się irytacja i to samo napięcie jak wcześniej, ale teraz, w szarej bluzie z emblematem Korporacji Kapsuły i białych, luźnych spodniach nie wyglądał już tak groźnie i obco.

Powoli weszła do środka i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

- Widzę, że wszystko pasuje. To dobrze. Mam już wieloletnią wprawę w dobieraniu ubrań na oko - powiedziała, myśląc o awersji jej ojca do centrów handlowych i setkach prób wyciągnięcia swojego chłopaka na zakupy.

Nic nie odpowiedział, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na sznurówkach. Wnioskując z nieporadnego sposobu w jaki je wiązał, najwyraźniej nigdy przedtem nie miał z nimi do czynienia. Korciło ją, żeby zaproponować mu pomoc przy zawiązaniu ich, ale miała nieodparte wrażenie, że facet jego typu prędzej dałby sobie uciąć ręce niż pozwolić sobie pomóc.

Bujając się na piętach czekała, aż skończy i zwróci na nią uwagę, rozejrzała się po pokoju. Łóżko było idealnie zasłane i nie widziała nigdzie jego brudnego ubrania – pewnie zostało w łazience. Czyli przynajmniej nie będzie musiała po nim sprzątać.

Vegeta dał sobie w końcu spokój ze sznurowadłami – związał je na supeł, a luźne końcówki wcisnął do środka butów. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, oparł łokcie na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu w Bulmę, przez której głowę przemknęła myśl, że od dzisiaj będzie zamykać drzwi swojej sypialni na klucz. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie żeby to mogło go powstrzymać przed... No właśnie, przed czym?

- No i jak ci się podoba na Ziemi? - zapytała nienaturalnie wesołym głosem.

- Daruj sobie.

- Słucham?

- Daruj sobie. Nie potrzebuję twojej kurtuazyjnej gadki. Mam zamiar zostać tu tylko do momentu, gdy przywrócicie do życia Kakarota.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, ten "moment" to jeszcze 130 dni, więc radzę ci się zacząć przyzwyczajać do ziemi i naszych zwyczajów. - odparła ostrym tonem. Wiedziała, ze nie będzie z nim łatwo, ale nie spodziewała się takiej wrogości. - A to nie była kurtuazyjna gadka. Pytam serio. Jesteś moim gościem, a ziemskie zwyczaje każą być uprzejmym i pomocnym dla ludzi, których u siebie gościmy.

- Jeśli chcesz być taka pomocna, to powiedz mi lepiej gdzie mogę znaleźć twojego ojca. Chciałbym porozmawiać z nim o tym statku kosmicznym, który stoi na zewnątrz.

Na końcu języka miała już ciętą ripostę, ale powstrzymała się. Był zbyt silny, zbyt niebezpieczny i zdecydowanie zbyt obcy by wdawać się w nim w kłótnię. Poza tym, nie miała zamiaru psuć sobie swojego pierwszego dnia w domu. Jeśli nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, to nie będzie naciskać. Aż tak jej nie zależy.

- Wyjdź kuchennymi drzwiami i idź prosto ścieżką. Powinieneś go znaleźć w ostatnim budynku po prawej.

Vegeta bez słowa wstał z łóżka i wyminął ją jak powietrze.

- _Dziękuję_ było by miłe! - powiedziała, dopiero gdy odgłos jego kroków na schodach ucichł i usłyszała trzepnięcie kuchennych drzwi.


	2. Zielony z przewagą czarnego

Po batalii wygranej w październiku (KaaVa vs UW 1:0) obiecałam sobie, ze zabiorę się ostro za pracę nad tym opowiadaniem... ale wyszło jak zawsze. Czas jednak zebrać się w sobie i dokończyć to, co się zaczęło. Miłej lektury!

Rozdział drugi: Zielony z przewagą czarnego

Bulma nie bez trudności wygramoliła się z samochodu i biodrem zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Minęły już cztery dni odkąd zostali przeniesieni na Ziemię i powoli wracała do codziennej normalności. Nawet chwilami zapominała, że ma pod dachem przybyszów z obcej planety - Nameczanie zachowywali się cicho i spokojnie, rzadko kiedy wychylając się poza próg szklarni. W dodatku jedyne co im było potrzebne do szczęścia to czysta woda. Zupełnie jakby byli roślinami! Bulma łapała się na zastanawianiu się nad tym, czy ich krew nie zawierała czasem chlorofilu, ale poproszenie któregokolwiek z nich o próbkę wydawało się jej delikatnie mówiąc niestosowne - nie powinno się badać płynów ustrojowych swoich gości, nieważne jak byliby nietypowi... Nameczanie byli przemiłymi, pokojowo nastawionymi istotami, jej rodzice pokochali ich już od pierwszej rozmowy na temat roślinek i sadzonek, na dodatek perspektywa użyczenia Smoczych Kul sprawiała, że goszczenie ich było samą przyjemnością.

Co innego jej drugi, mniej sympatyczny gość.

Nie widziała Vegety od tego pamiętnego południa, kiedy pogardził jej uprzejmością, ale nie czuła specjalnej potrzeby zmiany tego stanu – przez te kilka minut jakie z nim spędziła zdążyła zauważyć, że jest arogancki, mrukliwy i źle wychowany. I nieprawdopodobnie podejrzliwy. Chociaż to właściwie potrafiła zrozumieć: jeśli całe życie spędziło się pod rozkazami osoby odpowiedzialnej za zagładę swojego gatunku, to trwałe zmiany w psychice nie były niespodzianką. Jeśli dodać do tego jeszcze przebywanie wśród ludzi, których planetę jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu próbował podbić i dzielenie jednego podwórka ze zgrają żądnych zemsty za śmierć ziomków Nameczan, to i ona miałaby manię prześladowczą. Mimo tego, że nie spotkała się z nim od kilku dni, nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że nadal przebywał w jej domu. Najpewniej kręcił się gdzieś po kątach, obrzucając wszytko spojrzeniem od którego usycha trawa.

No ale nie warto było się tym przejmować - Piccolo czuwał, a na świecie było tyle ciekawszych i sprawiających więcej radości rzeczy niż zgłębianie mroków osobowości Vegety. Chociażby jej nowa fryzura. Zaraz z rana Bulma wybrała się na miasto, chcąc przypomnieć sobie uroki ziemskiej, nienaruszonej konfliktami w kosmosie cywilizacji. No i jej włosy wprost błagały o zajęcie się nimi. Teraz, z modnie wystylizowaną fryzurą, wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami i rękami pełnymi toreb z ubraniami była idealnie szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana. By dopełnić tego wypełniającego ją poczucia euforii planowała jeszcze i skubnąć coś z kuchni - buszowanie po sklepach zawsze sprawiało, że robiła się głodna.

- No i jak zakupy? - już od drzwi powitała ją matka. Bunny siedziała w fotelu i z delikatną, różową filiżanką w ręku przeglądała kolorowy magazyn. - Udały się?

- A nie widać? - Bulma uniosła jedną rękę do góry. Zwisał z niej pęk toreb, których sznureczki niebezpiecznie naprężały się pod ciężarem kryjącej się w nich zawartości. Klapnęła na fotel obok matki i z westchnieniem zdjęła buty. - Zmęczyłam się.

- Myślałam, że już zregenerowałaś siły po podróży.

- Ja też tak myślałam. Ale najwyraźniej cztery dni nic nie robienia to nadal za mało.

Przez minione dni spędzone w domu Bulma wstawała koło południa, potem kręciła się bez celu po domu przez kilka godzin i wracała do łóżka. Jeśli istniało coś takiego jak kosmiczny jet lag, to była jego ofiarą

- Co się stało z tą świeczką? – gdy Bunny odkładała filiżankę na stolik, Bulma wskazała na cynamonową świeczkę stojącą przy spodku.

- A co się miało stać?

- Jest ukruszona. A właściwie to wygląda jakby któryś z kotów się za nią zabrał.

- Nawet nie zauważyłam.

- Nieważne, i tak była stara. A ty co robiłaś od rana?

- Nic specjalnego. Właśnie skończyłam przygotowywać lunch...

Bulma spojrzała na zegarek.

- Szykowałaś lunch do piętnastej?

- Tak! Widzisz, ten młody człowiek który z wami przyleciał wstał bardzo wcześnie i jeszcze przede mną był w kuchni...

Bulma zdębiała. Mama miała zwyczaj budzić się około szóstej rano. Jeśli Vegeta wstawał jeszcze przed nią...

- …zastałam go grzebiącego w lodówce. Powiedziałam żeby się nie kłopotał i sama zrobiłam mu śniadanko. No i w efekcie opróżniłam cała lodówkę! – zaśmiała się, skromnie osłaniając usta dłonią.

- No to jak to się stało, że do tej pory nie zauważyłam żebyś zabarykadowywała się w kuchni?

- Och, bo dotąd tak nie było! Za każdym razem kiedy wołałam go na jedzenie bardzo się ociągał, a jak już usiadł do stołu, to jadł tylko odrobinkę! Biedaczek, przez cały ten czas musiał chodzić strasznie głodny!

- Więc co dzisiaj się stało, że w końcu się najadł?

- Sama nie wiem, po prostu za każdym razem gdy opróżniał swój talerz proponowałam mu dokładkę i jakoś tak zeszło nam do dziewiątej.

- Czyli mówisz, że jadł śniadanie przez trzy godziny?

- Z małymi przerwami. Pomyślałam więc, że z lunchem będzie tak samo i od razu zabrałam się za gotowanie! Co za apetyt! On jest zupełnie jak ten uroczy Goku!

Bulma popatrzyła na matkę z konsternacją.

- Jesteś pewna, ze rozmawiamy o tej samej osobie? Goku to ostatnia osoba z którą bym go porównała.

- Nie powinno się oceniać ludzi po pozorach, Bulmo. - odłożyła filiżankę na stolik. - Biedaczek. Z tego co się orientuję, cały pierwszy dzień tutaj spędził u siebie w pokoju, nie schodząc nawet wieczorem na kolację. Ale następnego dnia już trochę się ośmielił i poszedł potrenować w ogrodzie. I muszę ci powiedzieć, że bez koszulki wygląda nawet bardziej imponująco niż Yamcha.

- Mamo!

- No co, to tylko spostrzeżenie! - Bunny zachichotała jak pensjonarka. - Naprawdę, Bulmo, czy wszyscy ci kosmici są tacy przystojni? W szczególności nasz słodki Goku jest do schrupania! Nie orientujesz się, kiedy wróci?

Bulma nie miała serca mówić matce, że Goku zginął na Namek. Kiedy powiedziała rodzicom o jego pierwszej śmierci, mama wpadła w histerię i jeszcze przez kilka dni wybuchała płaczem na widok każdego młodego mężczyzny. Tym razem chcieli jej tego oszczędzić i dla niej był nadal w drodze na Ziemię.

- Nie wiem, mamo. A co do kosmitów... Ci ładni okazywali się najgorszymi szumowinami. - Bulma westchnęła i wsparła brodę na dłoni. - Tak jak na Ziemi. A propo kosmitów – podjęła po chwili milczenia. - Jak się mają Nameczanie? Nie zaglądałam do nich ostatnio.

- Bardzo dobrze. Naprawdę podoba im się w szklarni. Pytałam czy starsi nie woleliby przenieść się do domu, ale nie chcieli. Ledwo co przyjęli hamaki które im wczoraj dałam. W tym wieku spać na ziemi, straszne! Miałam właśnie iść do nich i zapytać się jak się im w nich spało.

- Czyli nie byłaś tam przed chwilą?

- Nie, co dopiero wyszłam z kuchni.

- Czyli to nie ciebie tam widziałam?

Kiedy zajechała pod dom, już z daleka przez chropowate ściany szklarni mignęło jej coś różowego. Pomyślała, że to mama od samego rana socjalizowała się z Nameczanami i nawet to, że zastała ją w salonie nie zmieniło tego – wyciągnięcie wszystkiego z samochodu zajęło trochę czasu, więc przyjęła, że mama zdążyła wrócić do domu przed nią.

- Widziałam w szklarni kogoś w różowym, a nie przypominam sobie żeby któryś z Nameczan miał strój w takim pastelowym odcieniu.

- Przedwczoraj dwóch chłopców przyszło i poprosiło o jakieś dodatkowe okrycie dla ich Najstarszego, Moriego, jeśli dobrze zapamiętałam. Wieczorami robi się tam trochę chłodno, a starsi ludzie maja tendencję do marznięcia. Pamiętasz jak dziadzio...

- I co im dałaś? - przerwała jej Bulma z rosnącym niepokojem.

- Yym, dałam im ten stary sweter który leżał w schowku przy ganku. Chłopcom bardzo spodobał się kolor.

- Mój długi, różowy kardigan?

- Tak, właśnie ten.

Bulma podniosła się z fotela.

- Nie musiałaś im dawać mojego kardiganu!

- Przecież był w szafie z już nieużywanymi ubraniami. Nie widziałam żebyś miała go na sobie od co najmniej dwóch lat.

- Ale to mój sweter! - zajęczała. - Nie pomyślałaś jak będę się czuć wiedząc, że jakiś staruch zakłada moje ubrania? Nosiłam go na gołą skórę! I jest różowy!

- Moriemu powiedział, że bardzo mu odpowiada. I kolor, i tkanina. Przecież róż nie jest już tylko dla kobiet. Obie płcie go noszą.

- Oni do zeszłego tygodnia nie znali nawet pojęcia płci!

- Bulma, przestań zachowywać się tak samolubnie! - w głosie matki pojawiła się rzadko słyszana reprymenda. - Najpierw próbujesz oczerniać tego biednego chłopca, a teraz żałujesz Nameczanom starego swetra. Nie poznaję cię! A to co powiedziałaś o Morim było bardzo niegrzeczne.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała ze skruchą. Jej matkę bardzo trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi – czy rzeczywiście aż tak przeholowała? Próbując jakoś zmienić temat, podniosła zakupy z ziemi – Pójdę to odnieść do pokoju. Kupiłam kilka drobiazgów dla Vegety i dla Nameczan. – dodała, mając nadzieję, że to może trochę zmniejszy jej winę.

Bunny podniosła filiżankę do ust i upiła łyk. - Byłabyś tak dobra i poszła zawołać Vegetę na lunch? Musi być już straszliwie głodny. Cały dzień tylko ćwiczy i ćwiczy. Pewnie strasznie mu się tu nudzi. Musisz mu pokazać co Ziemia ma do zaoferowania dla młodego człowieka. Wydaje mi się, że jesteście w podobnym wieku, na pewno znajdziecie jakiś wspólny temat.

- Yyy, ale może najpierw odniosę zakupy, dobrze? - Bulma zaczęła cofać się powoli w stronę schodów.

- Dobrze. Ja tymczasem nakryję już do stołu. Widziałaś gdzieś…

Ale Bulmy już nie było. W rekordowym jak na kogoś objuczonego tuzinem toreb czasie pokonała schody i dopiero z góry rzuciła matce podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ton w jakim wymówiła słowa 'wspólny temat' brzmiał jak słodycze, tęcze, serduszka… i wnuki. Powinna czym prędzej znaleźć jej jakieś twórcze zajęcie zanim wpadnie w _ten_ nastrój. Tak działo się za każdym razem kiedy tylko Yamcha znikał z horyzontu...

- Będziesz tak stać?

Bulma odwróciła głowę żeby zobaczyć jak Vegeta stoi przed nią ze spojrzeniem które mówiło, ze jeśli zaraz sama nie przestanie blokować schodów, to pomoże jej w tym, zrzucając ją ze schodów.

- Właśnie miałam cię poszukać. Mama kazała mi cię zawołać na lunch. Drugie śniadanie. - dodała kiedy wyraźnie nie zrozumiał o czym mówi słowo.

- Proszę – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dwie spośród dyndających na jej rękach toreb.

- Co to jest?

- Kupiłam ci kilka drobiazgów.

- Nie potrzebuję jałmużny - prychnął.

- To nie jałmużna a zwykła życzliwość - zanim zdążył zaprotestować, wepchnęła mu pakunki w ręce. - Naprawdę, Vegeta, nie będziesz przecież chodził na okrągło w jednym ubraniu. Dla swojego i może przede wszystkim naszego dobra pohamuj swoją dumę, przyjmij te rzeczy i przebierz się. Chodzisz w tych ciuchach już od kilku dni bez przerwy. I ćwiczysz, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

Urażony tą niezbyt dyskretną uwagą na temat swojej higieny, odwrócił się i wszedł do swojego pokoju, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przynamniej nie cisnął mi moją dobroczynnością w twarz – pomyślała i poczuła, jak jej żołądek dopomina się o jedzenie. A skoro Vegeta po raz kolejny uniósł się honorem, to jego strata – będzie więcej jedzenia dla niej.

* * *

- …tygodniach wyż kontynentalny znad Chin może spowodować znaczne ocieplenie, z temperaturą dochodzącą nawet do 35 stopni. Ciśnienie…

- …mi wzrasta jak cię słucham! – Bulma dokończyła za pogodynkę. Jej piskliwy głosik ją denerwował, jak wszystko dzisiaj. Pół dnia spędziła w biurze użerając się z dyrektorem marketingu, próbującym wydębić od niej horrendalną sumę na kampanię reklamową której nie potrzebowali. Gość był nowy i chciał się wykazać, ale na pewno nie uda mu się to jeśli będzie się kłócił z wiceprezesem zarządu.

Siedziała właśnie w kuchni, jedząc mandarynki i wlepiając wzrok w telewizor. O tej porze leciały same powtórki seriali, więc wolała oglądać już nawet prognozę pogody, byle tylko się odmóżdżyć. Zsunęła z nóg pantofle i pogłaskała leżącego obok niej na ławce kota. Scratch rzadko kiedy opuszczał laboratorium, zwłaszcza nie będąc uczepionym ramienia ojca, ale dziś było tam za głośno na popołudniową drzemkę. Kot mruczał, rozkoszując się nieoczekiwaną pieszczotą (Bulma, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców niespecjalnie lubiła zwierzęta) by nagle zesztywnieć, najeżyć futerko i w kilku szybkich ruchach czmychnąć na podwórze przez otwarte okno. Sekundę po tym jak jego ogon znikł z pola widzenia, w drzwiach kuchni pojawił się Vegeta.

Na jej widok jakby zawahał się, czy nie wycofać się do salonu, ale ostatecznie wszedł do środka, nie ruszając się jednak dalej niż o krok od progu.

- Gdzie twoja matka?

- Nie wiem. – odparła, obierając kolejną mandarynkę. - Gdzieś poszła. Nie jest przykuta łańcuchem do kuchenki.

Vegeta odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Czekaj! Co dzisiaj mamy? Czwartek? No to jest na zajęciach z garncarstwa. Usiądź, już prawie trzecia, niedługo powinna wrócić. A tymczasem zjedz to. - rzuciła mu pomarańczę.

Vegeta bez najmniejszego wysiłku złapał ją, mimo że rzut był niezbyt celny. Popatrzył na owoc podejrzliwie i obrócił go w dłoni.

- Dałbyś już spokój. Mam za wiele na głowie żeby zatruwać twoje jedzenie. Poza tym, skoro tak tu sobie leży, to każdy mógłby się otruć. Za duże ryzyko.

Jeszcze przez chwilę ważył pomarańczę w dłoni, ale w końcu przemógł się i wbił w nią zęby.

- Nie! – wykrzyknęła Bulma, wstając wyciągając z kuchennej szuflady mały nożyk. - To trzeba najpierw obrać. Widzisz? – wskazała na stojącą na stole paterę - Pomarańcze, mandarynki i grejpfruty obiera się najpierw ze skórki, banany - te żółte, podłużne – też. Jabłka i czereśnie jemy bez obierania, ale najpierw trzeba je porządnie umyć. Kto wie czym je pryskano żeby się nie psuły. Ale tobie pewnie i cyjanek by nie zaszkodził…

Po chwili podsunęła mu pod nos talerzyk z obraną, podzieloną na ćwiartki pomarańczą, ale on przesunął po nim tylko wzrokiem i wybrał z patery duże, błyszczące jabłko.

- Tak, to się je bez obierania – powiedział, trochę urażona tym, ze odtrącił jej pomarańczę. Wyjęła z szafki szklankę i upuściła ją widząc jak ¾ jabłka znika w jednym kęsie. Jednak zamiast oczekiwanego brzdęku i odgłosu przeturlania się po terakocie dziesiątek drobinek rozbitego szkła, jedynym odgłosem jaki wypełniał kuchnię była cisza. Niecałe trzydzieści centymetrów nad ziemią szklanka została złapana i odstawiona na stół przez Vegetę, nawet na chwilę nie odrywającego wzroku od resztki jabłka.

- Dzięki – powiedziała podnosząc szklankę i nalewając sobie wody. Powinna być już przyzwyczajona do takich widoków, ale to jabłko było naprawdę duże…

- Nie należysz więc do ludzi którzy lubią sobie pogadać, hm? – Bulma przerwała trwającą już dobre kilka minut ciszę, zakłucaną tylko odgłosem przeżuwanego (czwartego) jabłka. Vegeta przez cały ten czas stał nieruchomo przy stole, sięgając tylko co jakiś czas po kolejny owoc.

- Nie mówię z pełnymi ustami. – odezwał się, przełykając kęs.

- Czyli przez większość dnia milczysz.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- To, że zrobiłeś z mojej matki swoją prywatną kucharkę. Od ponad tygodnia jedyne co robi to gotowanie.

- Ale nie przeszkadza jej to w tym garncarstwie. Nikt nie każe jej mi gotować. Widać to lubi.

- Ona czerpała by przyjemność nawet z pracy w kamieniołomach. Poświęca cały swój czas i jedzenie na to, żebyś mógł codziennie jeść obiat z sześciu dań. To trochę niegrzecznie z twojej strony tak nas wykorzystywać.

- Dobrze, w takim razie nie będę już jadał w waszym domu.

- No to gdzie?

- Poradzę sobie. – odparł tajemniczo. Tajemniczo w bardzo zły sposób.

- O, co to to nie. Miałam tylko na myśli żebyś nie jadł aż tak dużo. Nie możesz jeść mniej, jak normalny człowiek?

- Problem w tym, że nie jestem człowiekiem.

- Tak, jestem tego świadoma. – podniosła się od stołu i nie fatygując się żeby posprzątać po sobie skórki mandarynek, wyszła z kuchni. Musi zadzwonić do mamy i powiedzieć jej, żeby wracając do domu wstąpiła do sklepu i kupiła jabłek. Co najmniej dziesięć kilo.

* * *

Bulma była wkurzona. Nie był to dla niej stan rzadki, zwłaszcza od kiedy okazało się, że wyjście z okresu dojrzewania nic a nic nie pomogło na jej charakterowi, ale dziś na to złożyło się kilka czynników: gdy tylko się obudziła, naszła ją ogromna ochota na płatki śniadaniowe. Oczywiście w lodówce nie było nawet kropelki. W takim razie chciała zrobić sobie tosty, ale chleba także nie było. Poirytowana ograniczyła się do kubka czarnej, wściekle słodkiej kawy (bo cukru na szczęście nie zabrakło). Nie skosztowała jej jednak, bo cała zawartość kubka wylądowała na stoliku w salonie gdy zerwała się z fotela. Zerwała się, bo usiadła na czymś mokrym. A tym czymś był ogryzek. Od jabłka. Kawa zalała magazyn, który właśnie chciała poczytać. A kiedy żeby podniosła gazetkę żeby zlać z niej resztkę kawy, zobaczyła pewien artykuł. I gdy już wydawało jej się, że gorzej być nie może, największy cios przyszedł od jej rodzonego ojca. Jak burza wypadła z domu, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do laboratorium. Już układała sobie litanię wrzasków, jaką miała go poczęstować, gdy zobaczyła nietypowy ruch na podwórzu. Po idealnym trawniku przemykały dziesiątki stóp należących do ich pracowników, którzy majstrowali przy stojącej za laboratorium kapsule. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy zobaczyła że jej tatko na przemian instruuje pracowników i rozprawia o czymś żywo z Vegetą. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że jej ojca trudno było czymkolwiek poruszyć; to Vegeta najbardziej przykuł jej uwagę. W ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu sekund jakie widziała z jego rozmowy z ojcem powiedział więcej niż przez cały swój dotychczasowy pobyt na Ziemi. Bulma z chęcią dowiedziałby się o czym rozmawiają, ale zanim znalazła się w odległości pozwalającej na zrozumienie tego co mówią, Vegeta odwrócił się i gdzieś znikł.

- Hej, taktu, co robisz? Czyżby nasz gość chciał nas już opuścić?

- Nie, instalujemy komorę grawitacyjną. Żona Goku tak straszliwie śpieszyła się na Namek, że nawet nie zdążyłem zamontować żadnych ulepszeń. Nawet ekspresu do kawy, wyobrażasz sobie? To urocza dziewczyna, ale trochę nerwowa. Ten chłopak musi mieć mnóstwo cierpliwości.

- Ale co Vegeta ma z tym wspólnego?

- Zaproponowałem mu wypróbowanie jej. Komory, znaczy się, nie żony…

- Nie sądzisz tato, ze to trochę ryzykowny pomysł? – Bula przerwała mu, zanim jakiekolwiek obrazy pojawiły się w jej głowie. - W końcu Vegeta groził, że po powrocie Goku pozabija nas wszystkich. Dawanie mu narzędzi do stawania się coraz silniejszym nie jest zbyt rozsądne.

- Nonsen, kochanie! Ten biedny chłopak ewidentnie się tu nudzi. Poza tym, zauważyłem, że zdążył już stratować kilka rabat twojej matki. Chyba jeszcze się nie dopatrzyła. Nie chciałbym, żeby przypadkiem zniszczył jej ogród. Przecież wiesz jak bardzo go lubi.

Przez chwilę Bulma zastanawiała się, czy mówiąc "go", ma na myśli ogród czy Vegetę. Ich gość z miejsca podbił jej serce, czym - nie miała zielonego pojęcia.

- Z resztą, przecież Goku i tak jest od niego silniejszy, po osiągnięciu tego stanu Super... Przypomnij mi proszę kochanie, kim on jest?

- Sayianina, tato.

- ...Super Sayianina. Gdyby jednak ten Vegeta nie zmienił zdania, twój przyjaciel Goku rozprawi się z nim w mgnieniu oka. Nie ma co się martwić. W dodatku - twarz jej ojca rozpromieniła się na moment w zamyślonym uśmiechu. - Liczyłem że ten chłopak pomoże mi w udoskonaleniu komory grawitacyjnej. Na dobrą sprawę nie miałem jeszcze okazji przyjrzeć się jak sprawdza się w praktyce. Goku był pierwszym użytkownikiem, ale nie dowiedziałem się od niego zbyt wiele. Z resztą nie wróci do nas jeszcze przez jakiś czas, prawda?

- Nie, jeszcze ponad sto dni. Ale przyszłam tu w innej sprawie – pokazała ojcu magazyn naukowy który ze sobą przyniosła.

- Tato, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że ten przetarg na transportery dla wojska jest nadal aktualny? -

- Nie myślałem, że jeszcze cię to interesuje. Z resztą nie przewidywaliśmy, ze wrócisz z Namek tak wcześnie i nawet nie pomyślałem, ze moglibyśmy w nim wystartować.

- Oczywiście ze moglibyśmy! Wiesz jak dochodowe są zlecenia dla rządu i ile prestiżu daje taki kontrakt! Powinieneś mi powiedzieć od razu jak tylko wróciłam!

- Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy. To przecież i tak już za późno, termin jest wyznaczony za trzy miesiące, nie zdążylibyśmy się przygotować do prezentacji.

Bulma zagryzła dolną wargę w skupieniu.

- Ale wiesz ze ten dupek Yagato też startuje?

- Bulma, kochanie, nie możemy uczestniczyć w każdym przetargu tylko dlatego, bo nasza konkurencja też ma zamiar złożyć ofertę. To logiczne, że Yonrin Industries będzie chciało zrealizować ten kontrakt. Mówi się o tym już od pół roku.

- To niech się mają na baczności. Nie dam im wygrać tak łatwo!

Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie swojego ojca, Bulma podeszła i położyła mu ręce na ramionach.

- Tatusiu, proszę! To dla mnie kwestia honoru. Yagato sprzątnął mi sprzed nosa ostatni kontrakt dla rządu, w dodatku to był mój pierwszy samodzielny projekt tego typu. Teraz jestem już o całe lata świetlne mądrzejsza i przygotowana na to, co ta małpa może wymyślić. Pozwól mi w to wejść.

Profesor zdjął z nosa okulary i przetarł je o brzeg fartucha.

- A twój projekt dla Vegety?

Bulma pozwoliła sobie pożyczyć stary uniform Vegety i zbadać jego włókna. Drugiego dnia po tym jak przyniosła mu ubranie na zmianę w pralni znalazła jego pancerz. Materiał z jakiego był zrobiony nie przypominał niczego innego co już widziała. Oczywiście nie było innej opcji niż sprawdzić z czego naprawdę był. Już po fakcie poprosiła Vegetę o zgodą (tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak miał cos przeciwko), ale ten nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Przyjęła więc milczenie za zgodę i oddała trykot i pancerz swojemu zespołowi.

- To pikuś, z resztą kiedy tylko uda mi się dojść do rozszyfrowania z jakich materiałów jest ta tkanina, oddam robotę wynalezienia ziemskich odpowiedników i przeprowadzenia testów laboratorium. A ja będę cały czas nadzorować postępy przygotowania prezentacji.

Profesor spojrzał na swoją córkę. Bulma była gorącą głową, ale w każdą rzecz, w którą się angażowała wkładała całe serce i siły. Teraz, gdy stała tu z roziskrzonymi oczami i całą energią, która mogła zmieścić się w jej małej osóbce, gotową w tej chwili przelać na ten projekt, nie potrafił jej odmówić.

- Dobrze. Rób jak uważasz za słuszne. Tylko żebyś się potem nie skarżyła, że cię nie ostrzegałem - dodał, gdy w podskokach wybiegła z pracowni, mrucząc przekleństwa pod adresem konkurencji.

* * *

Bulma rozparła się wygodniej na leżaku i pociągnęła przez słomkę zimną wodę. Koniec maja przyniósł niespotykane wręcz upały, zniechęcające do robienia czegokolwiek niż obijania się w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach albo leżenia plackiem w cieniu na dworze w prawie nieistniejącym bikini, co też teraz właśnie robiła. Wyposażona w butelkę wody z lodem, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i książkę, na której i tak nie była w stanie się skupić w tym skwarze, umiejscowiła się pod rozłożystym drzewem, mając doskonały widok na cały teren Korporacji Kapsuła. Mogła bez wyrzutów sumienia oddać się błogiemu lenistwu - była sobota, a wszystkie urządzenia w laboratoriach były wyłączone z powodu upałów - Bulma nie mogła pozwolić sobie na chociażby najmniejsze usterki w systemie i oprzyrządowaniu pracowni. Praca nad projektami na przetarg była co prawda dopiero w powijakach, ale każda usterka przegrzanego sprzętu, a co gorsza, utrata danych z resetujących się z powodu gorąca komputerów, byłaby katastrofą. Wolała dzień zwłoki niż tydzień napraw. Dziś więc odprawiła pracowników, od prawie miesiąca spędzających soboty w pracy, nawet kilku tych monitorujących laboratoria w weekendy i sama dała sobie chwilkę relaksu, wprost konieczną dla niej do utrzymania przytomności umysłu.

Jednak nie było jej dane długo cieszyć się ciszą.

- Bulma, zobacz kto nas odwiedził! – usłyszała wołanie swojej matki. Bunny szła przez ogród, prowadząc za sobą dwie młode kobiety. Bulma podniosła się z leżaka i pomachała im.

- Kochanie, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – powiedział jedna z nich, całując powietrze przy jej uchu. Zuri, Nigeryjska modelka prawie niedostrzegalnie zlustrowała przyjaciółkę w poszukiwaniu zbędnych kilogramów lub pierwszych zmarszczek. - Gdzie się podziewałaś przez ostatnie miesiące? Dzwoniłam kilka razy, ale twoja matka ciągle mówiła, że jesteś zajęta albo nie ma cię w domu.

- Byłam w podróży. Musiałam wyjechać na jakiś czas.

- Do Yamchy? Och, kochanie, słyszałam co się stało. Co rokują lekarze?

Bulma zagryzła dolną wargę. Kiedy Yamcha zginął, musiała wymyślić jakąś przekonywującą historyjkę usprawiedliwiającą jego nieobecność - był w końcu gwiazdą jednego z najlepszych klubów baseballowych w kraju i jego zniknięcie zainteresowałoby prasę. A tym bardziej jego managera. Ku jej uldze nikt nie powiązał tego z przybyciem na Ziemię kosmitów i walką z nimi - sama pamiętała z transmisji, że z odległości w której znajdowały się kamery nie było widać twarzy wojowników, a nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, że jeden z najlepszych sportowców w kraju był jednym z obrońców Ziemi. Najprościej było jej więc powiedzieć, że u Yamchy wykryto jakąś ciężką chorobę (rak, ale niezagrażający życiu i całkowicie wyleczalny) i leczy się w prywatnej, bardzo dyskretnej klinice w Europie. Wszyscy łyknęli to jak młode pelikany, a z braku możliwości śledzenia tej historii, media dały sobie spokój i już po kilku tygodniach od jego śmierci zapomniały o sprawie.

- Wszystko idzie jak najlepiej. W ciągu kilku miesięcy powinien już dojść do siebie.

- Tak bardzo się przejęłam kiedy przeczytałam o tym w prasie. Ale byłam wtedy w Afryce, niewyobrażalnie wprost zajęta, a za każdym razem kiedy udało mi się znaleźć czas żeby tu zadzwonić, nie było cię. Mam nadzieję, ze się nie gniewasz?

- Nie. I tak nie byłam w kondycji do rozmowy.

- Och, podziwiam cię, naprawdę. Tak dzielnie trwać u jego boku w takiej sytuacji... Ja chyba nie dałabym rady. Szpitale, chorzy ludzie, śmierć... To nie dla mnie. Ostatnio byłam w szpitalu odwiedzić Litę z mojej agencji, tą z anoreksją. To było okropne przeżycie. - wzdrygnęła się. - Doprawdy, co młodsze te dziewczyny to głupsze. Trzeba mieć odpowiednie predyspozycje do zostania modelką. Ładna buzia i metr osiemdziesiąt nie wystarczą. Masz tendencję do tycia - nie nadajesz się, to mówię tym nowym siksom. Później takie pozagłodzają się na śmierć i każda modelka jest potem traktowana jak wieszak z skłonnościami samobójczymi. To wbrew pozorom ciężka, wyczerpująca fizycznie i psychicznie praca. Trzeba mieć odporność! No ale zbaczam z tematu...

- Naprawdę nie musimy rozmawiać o moich problemach. Powiedzcie raczej co u was?

- Po staremu – powiedziała druga, Yumiko, bez zainteresowania grzebiąc łyżeczką w przyniesionym właśnie przez panią Briesf pucharku z sorbetem. – Nic ciekawego cię nie ominęło.

- Jak to nic! Przecież odbywały się te zawody, no, sztuk walki! Przecież Bulma zawsze je ogląda!

- Byłaś na nich, naprawdę?

- No a nie! Wszyscy mówią o tegorocznym zwycięzcy, Herkulesie! Jest taki…

- Boże, co za lans! Tak naprawdę o widziałyśmy tylko finałową walkę, i tak o jedną za dużo. Zuri za to bardzo się tam podobało, nie wiem czemu.

- Bo nie zrozumiałaś o co tam chodzi. To…

Oczy Zuri powędrowały nagle w dal, tracąc zupełnie zainteresowanie swoją rozmówczynią. Yumiko niewzruszona ciągnęła dalej - była już przyzwyczajona, ze Zuri nie potrafi skupić się na niczym dłużej niż kilka minut.

- Kto to jest? – zapytała Zuri, przerywając monolog koleżanki.

- Kto? – Bulma obejrzała się za siebie.

- Ten facet przy basenie. Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? Jest boski! Prawda, Yumiko?

- Za niski, zbyt napakowany - stwierdziła Yumiko lakonicznie i wróciła do swojego sorbetu.

- To... – Bulma zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - To znajomy znajomego. On... pomaga mojemu ojcu w pewnym projekcie. Zatrzymał się u nas na jakiś czas.

- Chyba nie jest stąd?

- Nie - odpowiedziała powoli, rozpaczliwie szukając w głowie jakiegoś egzotycznego, ale mało interesującego miejsca, które nie zainteresowałoby Zuri i nie rozochociło jej do drążenia tematu. - Jest z... Kaukazu.

Zuri pokiwała głową, nie odrywając wzroku od wskakującego teraz na główkę do basenu Vegety. Zgodnie z tym co przewidywała Bulma, Zuri nie wykazała się chęcią do dysputy na temat geografii. Była pewna nawet, że Zuri nie spędziła w szkole więcej czasu nad atlasem niż ona sama i nie potrafiła nawet określić czym konkretnie był Kaukaz.

- Próbowałaś już... - nie dokończyła, niedwuznacznie unosząc brwi do góry.

- Nie! - Bulma zaprotestowała gwałtownie. - Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! Jak mogłabym nawet o tym pomyśleć teraz, kiedy Yamcha jest nież... niedysponowany?

- Rany, nie bulwersuj się tak! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą ze Bulma Briefs ma słabość do dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn. Ale skoro nie jest twój, to pójdę się przywitać.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

- Jest gejem?

- Nie. To znaczy... nie wiem - dodała po chwili.

- No to pójdę się zapytać.

- Nie! Nie rób tego.

- A co, ugryzie mnie? Nie żebym nie chciała.

- Proszę, uwierz mi, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Vegeta jest trochę... nieobliczalny.

- To nawet lepiej. Lubię niebezpiecznych mężczyzn

- Zuri, nie rób tego! Będziesz potem żałowała!

Zuri lekceważąco machnęła ręką i kołysząc biodrami powędrowała w stronę basenu.

- Słyszałam, że zaangażowałaś się w duży przetarg dla rządu. – podjęła Yumiko.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Niektórzy z nas czytają też inne gazety niż Cosmo, Bulmo.

Choć przyjaźniły się już od lat, Yumiko zawsze zachowywała pewien dystans. Była odnoszącą spektakularne sukcesy prawniczką pochodzącą z rodziny o wielopokoleniowych adwokackich tradycjach, osobą niezwykle poukładaną i poważną jak na swoje dwadzieścia osiem lat. Mimo, że była rówieśniczką Bulmy, patrzyła na nią z góry jak na niesforne, ale urocze dziecko. Bulma doskonale wiedziała, ze Yumiko uważa ją za nie różniącą się od Zuri rozpieszczoną, lekko oderwaną o rzeczywistości kokietkę o wybuchowym charakterze (no może za wyłączeniem genialnego umysłu, którego Zuri ewidentnie nie posiadała), ale nie próbowała z tym walczyć, bo tym właśnie, w gruncie rzeczy, była. I nie miała zamiaru z tym walczyć. Kto jak kto, ale Bulma Briefs doskonale czuła się w swojej skórze.

- Tak, postanowiłam wygrać ten przetarg.

- Jak skromnie z twojej strony – zażartowała Yumiko, odrzucając z pleców kurtynę ciemnych, lśniących włosów. – Widzę, że otaczają mnie sami ambitni ludzie. Jak nasza Zuri. Jak myślisz, ma u niego szansę? – obie zwróciły się ku basenowi, gdzie Zuri zarzucała sieci. Był to widok dość zabawny, bo Zuri była od Vegety o dobrą głowę wyższa i nawet jego dodająca mu zwykle wzrostu dzika grzywa tego nie nadrabiała, mając za przeciwnika gęste afro Zuri.

- Nie ma pojęcia. On ogólnie nieszczególnie lubi ludzi.

- A z którego konkretnie kraju na Kaukazie pochodzi ten Vegeta?

No tak, może i Zuri nie interesowało w mężczyźnie więcej niż jego sześciopak, ale Yumiko jak zwykle zbyła bardziej dociekliwa od koleżanki. Tylko żeby jeszcze Bulma znała jakikolwiek kraj na Kaukazie…

Z kłopotu wybawił ją jednak sam Vegeta. Usłyszały krzyk i głośny plusk. Obie zerwały się z leżaków i pobiegły do basenu, w sam raz by móc na wpół wściekłej, wpół oszołomionej Zuri wyjść z wody. Vegeta stał tuż przy krawędzi basenu i przez zwężone oczy przyglądał się jak Zuri poklepywana przez przyjaciółkę wykrztusza wodę.

- Trzymaj ode mnie z daleka swoich _ludzi_. – rzucił na odchodnym.

- Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała z troską w głosie Bulma gdy Zuri już się trochę uspokoiła.

- To zwierzę wrzuciło mnie do basenu. – wrzasnęła. - Boże, moje buty! Zniszczone!

- Przepraszam za niego ale przecież cię ostrzegałam!

Zuri zapowietrzyła się i dumnym krokiem opuściła posesję Briefsów.

- No to do zobaczenia. Dzięki za atrakcje – rzuciła Yumiko starając się nie śmiać i podążyła za przyjaciółką. Gdy obie zniknęły za bramą, Bulma wróciła na swój leżak, podniosła pucharek i wzdychając, dokończyła prawie już roztopiony sorbet.

To będą bardzo długie trzy miesiące.


	3. Klatka przewiązana wstążką

**K/A**: Nareszcie! Nie pamiętam żeby jakikolwiek tekst sprawił mi tyle kłopotu co poniższy kawałek. Po godzinach poprawiania, przejklejania i walczenia z logicznym ciągiem wydarzeń udało mi się w końcu zamknąć ten rozdział. Tak to jest jak się cos zaczyna w sierpniu, a kończy w lipcu następnego roku… No ale dość jęczenia. Miłej lektury!

**Rozdział trzeci: Poznaj swojego wroga**

Vegeta nie należał do ludzi, którzy często się skarżą, ale to już przechodziło wszelkie normy.

- Co za cholerny klimat! Czy tu nie przestaje padać?

- To nie moja wina, że zaczęła się pora deszczowa. Było planować podbijanie naszej planety w lepszym terminie. – odparła Bulma, stając obok niego przy oknie. Zignorował jej komentarz, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem. Lało nieprzerwanie już od tygodnia, dzień w dzień z nieba spadała ściana deszczu, jak gdyby ktoś tam na górze pociągnął za sznur popsutej spłuczki. To było ponad jego nerwy. I nie chodziło nawet o sam deszcz. To ta cała planeta doprowadzała go do szału._ Planeta_ z niego drwiła. Od momentu w którym tylko postawił na niej stopę, spotykały go same upokorzenia - nie tylko te wielkie, jak o włos uniknięcie śmierci z rąk istot, które nie powinny być w stanie nawet go drasnąć, ale przede wszystkim te drobne, które osobno może nie miałyby znaczenia, ale skumulowane sprawiały, że powoli nabierał przekonania, że jakieś bóstwo opiekuńcze tego zadupia uwzięło się na niego i postanowiło dręczyć tak długo, aż postrada rozum.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się tutaj, z głową przytuloną do poduszki i ciałem zamotanym w pościeli, przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest. Miękkie łóżko nie przystawało do kwater posterunków imperium Koldów, gdzie zatrzymywał się w czasie między misjami, tym bardziej błękitne niebo widoczne zza okna. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i rozejrzał się dokoła. Nagle wszystko do niego wróciło: przybycie na tą drażniąco zieloną planetę, wygrzebanie się spod ziemi, przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej... Opadł z powrotem ciężko na poduszkę, wbijając wzrok w biały sufit pokoju. Poprzedniego dnia, tuż po tym jak ta irytująca, szczebiocąca kobieta przyprowadziła go do tu, padł jak kamień w zachęcająco wyglądającą pościel i zasnął od razu, zbyt zmęczony by zdjąć z siebie brudne ubranie. Spał długo i mocno, ale snem pełnym gwałtownych, brutalnych wizji tego co działo się z nim na Namek… i co działo się potem. Nie wiedział jak długo był martwy, ale wygrzebując się z grobu obiecał sobie, że gdy następnym razem trafi do Piekła, cały wszechświat pójdzie tam razem z nim.

Odganiając od siebie resztki snu, wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Mięśnie grzbietu natychmiast odezwały się, przeszywając jego plecy bólem. To cholerne łóżko było zdecydowanie zbyt miękkie. Zrzucił z siebie brudne ubranie i na chwiejnych nogach przeszedł z pokoju do przylegającej do niego łazienki. Nie różniła się zbytnio od tego do czego przywykł, więc wiedziony intuicją wszedł do kabiny i odkręcił oznaczony na czerwono kurek. Zaparł się rękami o ścianę i pochylił głowę, pozwalając by gorąca woda zmyła z niego brud, pot i krew. Spływająca woda była brunatna od ziemi i zeschniętej krwi a on nie mógł się nadziwić, że na jego ciele nie było ani jednej ranki. Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią po miejscu na piersi gdzie jeszcze niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej ziała dziura. Nie było po niej śladu. Po ranie zadanej przez karła też, upewnił się zsuwając rękę niżej. Zacisnął zęby gdy pomyślał o bólu o jaki go przyprawiła. A bolało jak diabli. Pozwolił się zranić żeby po uleczeniu być silniejszym. Jak ostatni idiota wierzył, że kolejne otarcie się o śmierć wzmocni go wystarczająco by mógł zmierzyć się z Friezą. I jak się potem przekonał, gówno to dało.

Kiedy przypomniał sobie jak brocząc krwią leżał na martwej nameczańskiej ziemi myśląc, że zdechnie jak pies, dłonie same zaciskały mu się w pięści. Ten pieprzony nameczański gnojek-uzdrowiciel grał na zwłokę, czekał aż wykrwawi się na śmierć... Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to on też został przywrócony do życia i przebywał z resztą tych zielonych pokrak w szklarni, tak niedaleko stąd... Powinien pokazać mu co się robi z takimi zdradliwymi gnidami...

Vegeta potarł brzuch jeszcze raz. Był jak zwykle płaski i twardy, tylko skóra w miejscu rany była jakby jaśniejsza i delikatniejsza od tej na reszcie ciała. Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Był cały. Był żywy. I za cholerę nie wiedział co teraz ze sobą zrobić.

.

- Dać ci parasol? – zapytała Bulma, wyciągając ze stojącego przy drzwiach stojaka kij obciągnięty żółtym materiałem.

Posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie i bez słowa wyszedł na dwór. Deszcz był ciepły, ale ciężkie krople rozbijające się na rozgrzanej skórze dawały odczucie podobne do deszczu żwiru. Prawie tęsknił za swoją bazą – tam nie było deszczu, nie było parnego powietrza od którego ziemskie ubrania lepiły się do skóry, w ogóle nie było niczego co można by określić mianem klimatu.

Wpisał na zewnętrznym panelu kod otwierający kapsułę i wszedł do środka. Choć bębnienie deszczu o dach kapsuły grało mu na nerwach, siedzenie w niej było lepsze niż przebywanie cały dzień pod jednym dachem z Briefsami. Włączył generator grawitacji i stanął bez ruchu, pozwalając żeby ciało przyzwyczaiło się do obciążenia.

Gdyby w jego słowniku znajdowało się takie słowo jak _wdzięczność_, z ociąganiem mógłby właśnie nim nazwać to, co czuł względem człowieka, który użyczył mu to technologiczne cudeńko. Ustawiony na niski poziom generator dawał mu przyjemnie znajome poczucie ciężaru własnego ciała, tak inne od tego co czuł znajdując się w strefie śmiesznie niskiej ziemskiej grawitacji. Przez pierwsze dni na Ziemi Vegeta czuł się jakby tylko siła woli trzymała jego stopy na ziemi – jeden podskok i uniósł by się w powietrze jak bańka mydlana. Kiedy więc jego gospodarz - bo postanowił za swojego gospodarza uważać Briefsa, a nie jego głośną, wścibską córkę która go tu sprowadziła – nieświadomie podsunął mu remedium na ten denerwujący stan prawie-że-nieważkości, nie mógł powiedzieć nie.

.

Kierując się wskazówkami kobiety, Vegeta znalazł laboratorium Briefsa. Było coś kojącego w tym pomieszczeniu, najmniej pstrokatym spośród wszystkich jakie dotąd widział na terenie Korporacji - białe ściany, białe podłogi, ubrani na biało ludzie.

Briefs zauważył go gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi jego pracowni i podszedł, przybierając wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania.

- Vegeta, dobrze pamiętam? W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Chcę pomówić o tym statku na zewnątrz. – odparł, robiąc krok w tył. Ziemianie najwyraźniej nie znali pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. - Działa?

- O kapsule? Działa, działa. – doktor zamyślił się. - Nie mogę powiedzieć żebym był z niej szczególnie zadowolony, rozumiesz, przygotowywaliśmy ją w pośpiechu. Pod względem konstrukcyjnym jest lepsza od tej, którą leciał Goku, to fakt…

- Jest gotowa do startu?

- Teoretycznie tak…

- To znaczy?

- Nie jest w pełni przystosowana do lotów. Chcesz ją pożyczyć? Nie radziłbym.

- Nie radziłbyś? – Vegeta powtórzył z groźbą w głosie.

- Nie - Briefs jakby wcale nie zauważył jego tonu. – Żeby była w pełni funkcjonalna, musiałbym wprowadzić jeszcze parę poprawek. Widzisz, ta nie była stworzona do podróży kosmicznych, przynajmniej nie do poróżowania od razu. Zbudowałem ją raczej jako obiekt badawczy. Poprzednie dwie były nam potrzebne na teraz zaraz, więc nie miałem nawet okazji się nimi, że tak powiem, pobawić. No ale kiedy Bulma powiedziała, że ich statek został uszkodzony… a potem jeszcze Chi Chi, żona Goku, koniecznie chciała lecieć na Namek ratować swojego syna, musiałem naprędce ją uruchomić. Odradzałem jej…

- Więc ta nie nadaje się do lotu? – przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony.

- Nadaje się, ale nie wytrzyma długo. Oczywiście wystartuje i będzie lecieć, nie gwarantuję tylko czy wylecisz nią poza naszą galaktykę. Bulma powiedziała mi, że nawet jej statek źle zniósł tak długą podróż jak ta na Namek, więc tym bardziej ta kapsuła nie dałaby rady. Podsunęła mi również pomysł…

Stary używał zbyt wielu, zbyt szybkich i zbyt skomplikowanych słów. Vegeta czuł się trochę oszołomiony atmosferą planety, grawitacją , smakiem powietrza i z trudno było mu się skupić na słowotoku człowieka przed nim. Słowa wylewające się z jego ust były równie drażniące i bezsensowne jak jego córki. Mogła być fizycznie podobna do swojej matki, ale z ojca wzięła to co najgorsze…

- …Zauważyłem, że wpadła ci w oko od samego początku.

- Twoja córka? – zapytał, podchwytując ostatnie słowa doktora. Mimowolnie potarł skroń. Ta paplanina przyprawiła go o ból głowy.

- Bulma? Też ci wpadał w oko? A, nie, ja miałem na myśli kapsułę. Już pierwszego dnia o nią pytałeś. Chcesz już opuścić ziemię?

- Najszybciej jak się da.

- Skoro tam bardzo ci zależy, postaram się to trochę przyśpieszyć. A jeśli martwisz się, że siedzisz nam na głowie, to się nie przejmuj. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić, że Bulma ze swoich wielkich wojaży przyprowadza sobie nowych przyjaciół. Na przykład Yamcha, jej chłopak którego miałeś okazję... cóż, poznać, został przez nią znaleziony podczas jednej z tych jej szalonych wypraw z tym chłopcem, Goku. Ech, myślałem że kiedy wydorośleje to przejdzie jej już ten pomysł szukania smoczych kul, no ale cóż. Nie mogę jej winić. Sam rozbudziłem w niej ten głód przygód… Dogadujecie się?

- Raczej nie – Vegeta odparł szorstko, zbierając się do wyjścia. Ta rozmowa go zmęczyła.

- To dobra dziewczyna, tylko ma ogromny temperament… Hm… Ale wiesz co myślę, Vegeta? Może tymczasem kiedy do pracy nie będzie mi potrzebna sama kapsuła, mógłbyś używać jej generatora grawitacji?

- To znaczy?

- Już mówię. Na pewno to ci się spodoba…

Vegeta spędził następne bolesne pół godziny słuchając wykładu doktora o sztucznej grawitacji, przetykanego gęsto anegdotami o jego zwierzętach, córce i pracownikach. Vegeta miał ochotę potrząsnąć nim za każdym razem gdy zbaczał z tematu, ale powstrzymywał się, nie chcąc zrazić starca zanim pokaże mu jak działał generator. Poza tym Briefs był stary i kruchy i zważając na to jak wiele czasu poświęcał na opowiadanie pierdół, mógłby nie dotrwać do końca rozmowy. Vegeta był pod wrażeniem własnego opanowania – dawniej skończyłoby się na zdzieleniu rozmówcy w twarz i rozkazaniu, żeby przestał pieprzyć i przeszedł do meritum. Ale nie teraz – był gotowy odgryźć sobie rękę byle pojawiła się szansa na sprawienie, że jego przymusowy pobyt na tej zapomnianej przez bogów i Friezę planecie będą mniej niż tylko jedną wielką stratą czasu. Vegeta uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeśli będzie grzeczny, Ziemianie sami pomogą mu zabić ich ukochanego obrońcę i przyjaciela.

* * *

Dni mijały, a Vegeta zamiast stawać się co raz silniejszym, robił się tylko co raz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Tak jak powiedział Briefs, Vegeta mógł używać generatora grawitacji kiedy doktor go nie potrzebował. A potrzebował go ciągle. Praktycznie nie było dnia kiedy Briefs nie przerwałby jego ćwiczeń pod pretekstem naprawy czegoś. Kiedy Vegeta gniewnie protestował, doktor spokojnie odpowiadał:

- Wybacz chłopcze, ale czy samo nie mówiłeś, że chcesz się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać? A nie zrobisz tego, zanim kapsuła nie będzie gotowa. Ale spokojnie, to zajmie tylko chwilkę.

Zaś chwilką w wykonaniu Briefsa trwała pół dnia. Mógł się założyć, że stary kłamie co do stanu statku, ale z drugiej strony... Jeśli mówił prawdę i statek miałby rozpaść się podczas wejścia w atmosferę albo zepsuć się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, lata świetlne od jakiejkolwiek planety... W dodatku nie mógłby wysłać sygnału S.O.S. Najprawdopodobniej uznano go za martwego, a gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że przeżył wybuch Namek i ta informacja trafiłaby do Koldów, byłby najbardziej ściganym człowiekiem we wszechświecie. Skrupulatnie gromadzone przez całe życie pieniądze i wpływy były teraz na nic. Został odcięty od swojego świata, a gdyby spróbował tam wrócić, jego życie sprowadziło by się do ukrywania się i nieustannej walki o wolność. To była jeszcze bardziej gówniana perspektywa niż to co za sobą zostawił i to, w czym tkwił teraz. Musiał czym prędzej stać się silniejszy, znacznie silniejszy, by móc w ogóle brać pod uwagę powrót na teren Imperium. Albo zmierzenie się z Kakarotem. Nie było mowy o wycofaniu się z obietnicy, jaką sam sobie złożył. Błazen musiał zginąć, i nie była to nawet kwestia horroru – to była konieczność, żeby przywrócić ład rzeczy. Jego zwycięstwo nad Friezą było przeciwne każdej wartości jaką Vegeta wyznawał. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że to do czego jemu, elitarnemu przedstawicielowi swojej rasy, _wybranemu_, napędzanemu rządzą zemsty przez dwadzieścia pięć lat nie udało się nawet zbliżyć, ten idiota osiągnął ot tak. Zmienił się w Legendarnego, zabił Friezę, pomścił swój lud i jeszcze na dokładkę uratował przed wyginięciem bandę zielonych magików. No i jego samego. Gdyby nie zahartowanie latami tyranii, Vegeta najprawdopodobniej palnął by sobie w łeb chwilę po tym jak tylko uświadomił sobie co się stało. Ale przeżył już tyle upokorzeń, że na kolejne reagował już tylko w jeden sposób – zacisnąć zęby i iść do przodu, po drodze szukając sposobu na odpłacenie się. Na myśl przychodziło mu teraz tysiące takich możliwości – mógł zabić jego przyjaciół, zniszczyć planetę, zniewolić Ziemian… Mógł zrobić wszystko, zmienić ten przeklęty glob w spopielone pustkowie, a potem przywrócić tego głupca do życia i pozwolić, żeby poczuł jak to jest być zostawionym z niczym… Ale nie zanim nie stanie się mu równy.

* * *

Lewy sierpowy. Blok. Skok, wykop, salto, blok.

Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Kakarot, który na ziemi ledwo dorównywał mu mocą, po przylocie na Namek zaskoczył go tak wysokim poziomem siły. Kilkudniowy trening przy natężeniu siedemdziesiąt razy większym niż ziemskie (wprost obrażająco niskim dla wojownika) wreszcie zaczynał dawać efekty. Czuł to w mięśniach, na początku boleśnie nie chcących współpracować, rozleniwionych przez śmiesznie niskie przyciąganie ziemskie. Dziwił się, że ktokolwiek tu był w stanie osiągnąć poziom mocy powyżej pięćdziesięciu jednostek. Warunki planety, z tego co zdążył zauważyć, gdy przybył tu po raz pierwszy z Nappą nie pozwalały na wyzwolenie chociaż małej ilości energii. Wszystko było takie kruche i lipne - doskonale pamiętał rozsypujące się pod jego ręką w proch wysokie budynki ze szkła i stali, które zniszczyli w pierwszym napotkanym mieście. Tu, na terenie Korporacji nie było inaczej - ściany w jego pokoju, miękkie i wprost uginające się pod jego dotykiem, ziemia, która zapadała się pod stopami gdy skupiał w sobie energię, oślepiające słońce, lejące się z odrażająco jasnego nieba - wszystko to nie pozwalało się skupić, gdy był zmuszony bez przerwy uważać, żeby nie zniszczyć otoczenia. Już kilka dni temu wlazł w jakieś kolorowe zielsko starszej kobiety. Doktor Briefs prosił go, żeby uważał na jej "klomby" jak to nazywał. Nie widział potrzeby, dla której miałby go słuchać - chwasty to chwasty, a na tej planecie było ich pod dostatkiem. Jeden czy dwa krzaki nie zrobiłyby różnicy, ale nie był w nastroju do kłótni, szczególnie, że od tego człowieka zależało przygotowanie statku.

To było frustrujące. Miał ogromne doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z istotami z innych planet, za sobą niezliczone podróże do odległych galaktyk, nie tylko w celu ich zniszczenia. Frieza lubił upokarzać Nappę, Raditza i jego od czasu do czasu wysyłając ich na misje dyplomatyczne polegające na uzyskaniu prośbami a potem groźbami posłuszeństwa czy wywiązania się z warunków umów, jakie Imperium Koldów nawiązywało z planetami będącymi w ich niewoli. Gdy to nie pomogło, mieli zabić rządzących tam ludzi i oddać władzę konsulowi wysłanemu przez Frezera. Napa i Radditz zwykle lubili te misje i wiążącą się z nimi uwagę mieszkańców danej planety, robiących wszystko byleby uniknąć gniewu potężnych przybyszów, ale dla Vegety było to tylko bolesne przypomnienie tego, czym mógłby się zajmować jako książę Vegetasei, gdyby to wciąż istniała. Ale Ziemianie, a przynajmniej ta konkretna dwójka goszcząca go pod swoim dachem nie okazywała przed nim najmniejszego przejawu strachu. Ich córka przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu wykazywała jakąś obawę przed nim, ale oni byli względem niego tak samo przyjaźni i świergotliwi jak wobec tych odrzucających zielonych potworów.

Teraz, w huczącej od pracy symulatora grawitacji komorze o ścianach wystarczająco silnych by przyjąć jego pociski i przyćmionym świetle, gdy po godzinach treningu ciało było już przyzwyczajone do ciągnącej go ku ziemi sile, nareszcie czuł, że nie traci tu czasu. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, których nienawidził Vegeta była bezczynność, a to tej pory był na nią praktycznie skazany. Snucie się po terenie Korporacji, wchłanianie gór ziemskiego jedzenia i okazjonalne serie kat na trawniku plus kilka godzin spania nie wystarczyło na zapełnienie dwudziestu czterech godziny ziemskiej doby. Ubrania były za luźne, łóżko zbyt miękkie, pokoje zbyt kolorowe, a Ziemianie stanowczo zbyt uprzejmi. Gdyby dodać do tego jeszcze kłopotliwe incydenty z jedzeniem (po jaką cholerę trzymać w salonie owoce których nie da się zjeść? I te środki czystości pachnące jedzeniem! Nadal miał odruchy wymiotne gdy czuł zapach owocowego mydła), to Ziemia była klatką przewiązaną wstążką.

Jego swobodny potok nieprzyjemnych myśli przerwała jednak niespodziewany i bardzo niekontrolowany wyrzut jego ciała w górę. Vegeta zaklął głośno, rozcierając głowę - symulator grawitacji wyłączył się, posyłając go całą siłą w sufit. Ogłuszony wylądował bezwładnie na ziemi i spojrzał na panel sterowania komory - wszystkie kontrolki paliły się jak gdyby nigdy nic, a wyświetlacz wciąż wskazywał sto dwadzieścia punktów natężenia siły grawitacyjnej. Gdy generator nie zareagował na zmiany ustawień ani ponowne włączenie i wyłączenie, dał sobie spokój i poszedł poszukać profesora.

Widok laboratorium zaskoczył go - zamiast kilku, zwyczajowo kręcących się tam pracowników, zastał kilkudziesięciu pracujących jak w ukropie ludzi, dowodzonych przez pokrzykującą niebieskowłosą kobietę, stojącą nad stołem wyłożonym rolkami papieru. Profesora nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc ze swoim problemem musiał iść do niej.

- Och, Vegeta, co sprowadza cię do laboratorium? - zapytała gdy podszedł, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od papierów.

- Komora grawitacyjna się zepsuła.

- Serio? - podniosła na niego oczy zaskoczona. - Tatuś mówił, że powinna być bezawaryjna.

- Ale nie jest.

- Dziwne. Zaraz pójdę ją obejrzeć. Ando, przypilnujesz wszystkiego przez chwilę? Muszę na minutkę wyjść! - zawołała do jednego z pracowników.

Zabrała stojącą na niedaleko niej skrzynkę z narzędziami i wyszła z nim na zewnątrz.

Już w komorze grawitacyjnej, Bulma pokiwała z uznaniem.

- No no, trenujesz tu dopiero kilka dni i już zdążyłeś ją trochę pouszkadzać - wskazała wypalone wgłębienie na ścianie. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest wykonane z najmocniejszych stopów na ziemi?

- To znaczy, że macie lipne materiały.

- Ciągle nad tym pracujemy - powiedziała niewzruszona jego uwagą - Tata wykorzystał do badań pozostałości z kapsuły, w której przybył Goku, ale jeszcze nie uzyskaliśmy pożądanych rezultatów. Ok, zobaczmy co tam zmajstrowałeś…

Bulma zaczęła sprawdzać wszystkie ustawienia, mrucząc co jakiś czas coś do siebie. Przyglądał się jak jej szczupłe, sprężyste ciało wygina się nad konsolą, jak naga skóra odsłaniała się spod krótkiej koszulki, gdy pochylała się, żeby sprawdzić przewody łączące panel z maszynerią komory. Jej nieświadome ruchy poruszyły w nim coś, czego już dawno nie odczuwał. Oczywiście nigdy nie negował tego, że była ładna, już na Namek zdążył zauważyć jej jasną skórę i wielkie, niebieskie oczy, ale miał wtedy o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż uganianie się za babami. Teraz jednak, gdy praktycznie wypinała się w jego kierunku, zajęta grzebaniem w kablach, poczuł przemożną chęć wzięcia jej tu i w tej chwili. Nie miał kobiety już od bardzo dawna, a zrobienie tego nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszej trudności. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wystarczyło jednym sprawnym ruchem zedrzeć z niej te krótkie, obcisłe spodenki i przycisnąć ją mocno do konsolety. Nie miała najmniejszych szans się bronić, a tutaj, w wygłuszonych, grubych ścianach komory grawitacyjnej nikt nie usłyszałby jej krzyków. Jednak logiczna część jego świadomości powstrzymywała go przed ruszeniem się z miejsca. W końcu ta kobieta była mu potrzebna do innych rzeczy. Sam nie poradziłby sobie gdyby znowu coś się zepsuło. Gdyby spróbował ją skrzywdzić, jej ojciec też nie byłby zbyt skłonny do naprawiania wszelkich usterek. Poza tym, ci ludzie nie okazali mu do tej pory nic poza bezinteresowną, aż drażniącą dobrocią i troską. Chwila przyjemności z tą niebieskowłosą istotką nie była warta utraty symulatora. Z resztą, potem musiałby ich wszystkich pewnie pozabijać, a szkoda byłoby pożegnać się z przepysznym jedzeniem, które przygotowywała jej matka.

- ...odłączyło się od generatora i nie będzie przekazywało komend do systemu operacyjnego. Halo, Vegeta, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zacisnęła pełne, różowe usta w irytacji. Był ciekawy jak smakowałby przyprawione subtelną wonią strachu i było mu prawie szkoda, że będzie musiał zrezygnować z tej wiedzy.

- Ja tu się produkuję, a ty sobie odpływasz gdzieś myślami. Mówiłam, że przeciążyłeś system. Ten generator nie wytrzymuje większego obciążenia niż sześćdziesiąt jednostek. Zupełnie nie wiem, jakim cudem udało ci się dociągnąć go do siedemdziesięciu.

- Dałoby się zrobić taki, który pracowałby przy obciążeniu dwustu?

- Oczywiście że tak. Teoretycznie dałoby się nawet stworzyć taki wytrzymujący nawet do tysiąca, ale po co? Goku zupełnie wystarczało sto.

- Ale mi nie wystarcza, jasne?

- Rany, nie musisz być taki opryskliwy. Wystarczy ładnie poprosić. I dla twojej informacji, tata już złożył zamówienie na generator o silniejszej mocy. Dostarczą go w przeciągu kilku dni. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że przewidział twoje zachcianki.

- Powiedziałaś "dostarczą". Myślałem, że to wy je robicie.

- My, mój drogi, jesteśmy naukowcami. Wymyślamy urządzenia i je konstruujemy. Widziałeś tu jakieś hale produkcyjne? Tutaj są tylko laboratoria i pracownie, nasze fabryki są za miastem. W końcu to nadal nasz dom, i tak kręci się tu tylu ludzi, że ciężko zachować prywatność. Kwestią czasu będzie, kiedy któryś z pracowników zauważy Nameczan. Będzie trzeba wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę... Dobra, ja teraz wyjdę, a ty sprawdź czy wszystko działa.

Gdy wyszła, Vegeta włączył symulator. Z przyjemnym mruczeniem silnika generator ruszył, bez problemu w osiągając pięćdziesiąt jednostek.

Tuż przed nim włączył się ekran, a na nim pojawiła się poirytowana twarz Bulmy.

- Pamiętaj, żeby nie ustawiać grawitacji powyżej 60. Nie będę tu biegać co pół godziny żeby z powrotem to podłączać, aż w końcu przewody się usmażą.

- Zrozumiałem, kiedy mówiłam to za pierwszym razem. Z resztą trochę ruchu by ci się przydało.

- Wal się, Vegeta. Nie wszyscy muszą wyglądać jak groteskowa kupa mięśni jak ty! - odgryzła się.

- Wracaj lepiej do swojej roboty, kobieto. Ta banda idiotów jeszcze pod twoją nieobecność wysadzi ci laboratorium.

Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, wyłączył ekran. Patrząc na nią, skrzywioną i wymachującą mu pięścią, myśl o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą rozważał przelecenie ją była tak niedorzeczna, że aż śmieszna.


	4. Z małą pomocą moich przyjaciół

K/A: Jestem z powrotem. Nie mam nic na swoją obronę... no może poza tym, że ten rozdział jest dosyć długi :)

** Rozdział czwarty: Z małą pomocą moich przyjaciół**

_Pieprzyć ich_. Bulma zatrzymała samochód na podjeździe i oddychając głęboko, oparła głowę o kierownicę. _Pieprzyć ich wszystkich_. Posiedzenia rady nadzorczej wykończały ją - po każdym z nich czuła się jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Przez piekło.

Kiedy półtora roku temu ojciec mianował ją wiceprezesem zarządu, większość udziałowców była bliska zawału. Jednak ta sama większość poparła jej kandydaturę. Nie mieli wyjścia – Bulma była właścicielką dziesięciu procent akcji firmy, a po odejściu ojca miała mieć pakiet większościowy. To był już najwyższy czas żeby zaczęła przygotowywać się do przejęcia firmy. Mimo to, za każdym razem kiedy stała przed tą grupą poważnych mężczyzn w średnim wieku, czuła się krucha i nieważna. Patrzące na nią przez oprawki Gucci oczy nadal widziały ją jako małą, rozgadaną dziewczynkę w sukience w grochy, kręcącą się po laboratorium taty. Uważnie słuchali każdego jej słowa, by gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, poprawić ją, z sympatii do niej oczywiście, a nie by podbudować swoje nadszarpnięte kryzysem wieku średniego ego, jakże godzone gdy musieli uznawać pierwszeństwo kogoś o fizjonomii dziewczyny do towarzystwa z którą w poprzedni czwartek pili szampana na jachcie właściciela międzynarodowego banku. Bulmie wydawało się, że z czasem ta niezwykła dla niej nerwowość minie, ale miała za sobą już kilka takich spotkań i wciąż zasychało jej w gardle gdy tylko przestępowała próg sali konferencyjnej.

Chciało jej się płakać i przeklinać, wysiąść z samochodu i nawrzeszczeć na ojca, że zrzucił na jej barki za duży ciężar. Ale czy mogła go winić? W tym roku skończy sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, ale wyglądał o kilka starzej – noce spędzone w laboratorium oraz tysiące kaw i papierosów robiły swoje. Bulma nie mogła jednak odsunąć od siebie cichej nadziei, że tatko nie przejdzie na emeryturę jeszcze przez najbliższe kilka lat. Nie miała pojęcia, czy swój udział w zarządzaniu firmą zaczęła o kilka lat za wcześnie czy o kilka za późno, wiedziała jednak, że na tą chwilę nie jest jeszcze do tego gotowa. Utwierdził ją w tym przekonaniu szczególnie ostatni miesiąc. Kiedy ogłosiła swój udział w przetargu, połowa z udziałowców odradzała jej to, a reszta z protekcjonalnymi uśmiechami życzyła jej powodzenia. Żaden z nich nie wierzył w pomyślność projektu i wiedziała, że będą się cieszyć gdy ktoś utrze jej nosa.

Podniosła się z kierownicy i rozciągając spięte mięśnie karku rozpięła pierwsze dwa guziki koszuli. Potrzebowała długiej kąpieli i dużej szklanki ginu z tonikiem. I sorbetu ananasowego. I umięśnionego, opalonego masażysty o miłym uśmiechu. Albo przynajmniej kogoś, na kim mogłaby zawiesić oko… Rzuciła okiem na zegar na desce rozdzielczej. _Hmm, o tej porze Vegeta powinien wyjawić się ze swojej pieczary… Stop._ Z frustracją uderzyła otwartymi dłońmi w kierownicę. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyszła z samochodu i oparła się o drzwi, gorączkowo szukając w torebce paczki papierosów. Przeklęła, gdy znalazła tylko jednego, starego i pomiętego mentolowego Malboro. Była zmęczona, wkurzona i napalona. Lepiej niech te sto trzydzieści dni mija szybciej, bo celibat definitywnie źle na nią wpływał.

Włożyła papierosa między wargi i obróciła w dłoni zapalniczkę. Tak miło byłoby teraz przytulić się do Yamchy, wczepić palcami w jego włosy i pozwolić, żeby jego ręce…

- Cześć, Bulma!

Zaskoczona spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła uśmiechniętą buzię Gohana, całego utytłanego w trawie i piasku.

- A ty co tu robisz? – zapytała, wypluwając papierosa i nieudolnie rzucając go za siebie. Zamiast upaść w trawę, odbił się od karoserii i upadł prosto pod jej nogi. _No i tyle by było z dawania przykładu najmłodszym._

- Eee… Tak tylko… - zaczął chłopiec, zakłopotany jej reakcją.

Szybko zreflektowała się i obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.

- Strasznie się cieszę, że cię widzę! – potargała mu włosy. - Od dawno już tu jesteś?

- Od jakiejś godziny. Ubłagałem mamę żeby pozwoliła mi odwiedzić Piccolo. I Dendiego. No i ciebie też.

- I zgodziła się, żebyś przyleciał sam?

- Nie, tutaj jest ze mną – entuzjazm chłopca jakby przygasł. - Dziadek przywiózł nas samochodem. Mama nie pozwala mi latać.

- Yhym... – Bulma pokiwała powoli głową. – To może powinnam się z nią przywitać? Gdzie teraz jest?

- W szklarni. Pani Briefs pokazuje jej swoje rośliny.

- No to chodźmy.

Szklarnię od bramy dzieliło kilka minut drogi – teren Korporacji był ogromny, a ogród jej matki leżał na drugim jego końcu, jak najdalej od ulicy.

Wydawało się, że powinna jakoś zagaić z chłopcem rozmowę, ale nic ciekawego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. W czasie ich podróży na Namek zdążyła go dobrze poznać – był grzecznym, zdyscyplinowanym dzieckiem, poważnym jak na swój wiek. I cichym. Sześciolatki powinny bez przerwy coś mówić, pytać się, śmiać, hałasować. Ale nie on. Wiedziała, że widział rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać i przeżył więcej niż niejeden dorosły, ale to dojrzałe milczenie wciąż ją krępowało.

- Chyba troszeczkę się ubrudziłeś. – powiedziała w końcu, wskazując na jego spodnie. Wyglądały jakby przeturlał się przez trawnik.

- Och. Bawiłem się z małymi Nameczanami i trochę się zapomniałem – dodał zmartwiony. - Mama mnie zabije.

- Chyba nie będzie tak źle. Musi się strasznie cieszyć, że nareszcie znowu z nią jesteś.

- Aha – wzruszył ramionami. – O, chyba tam są.

Przez na wpół zaparowane szklane ściany cieplarni Bulma dostrzegła jasną sylwetkę swojej matki i drugą, ciemnofioletową, trzymającą coś objęciach postać, niewątpliwie będącą Chi-Chi.

- Obrazisz się, jeśli cię tu zostawię? – zapytał Gohan gdy stanęli w drzwiach szklarni.

- Nie, leć do dzieciaków. Może twoja mama mnie nie zje. – odparła z krzepiącym uśmiechem. Chłopiec zaśmiał się cichutko i puścił sprintem w głąb pomieszczenia.

Bulma zdjęła zapadające się w trawę szpilki i boso ruszyła w stronę skąd dobiegał ją głos jej matki.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ją zobaczyła – Bunny Briefs była w swoim żywiole. Opowiadała coś drugiej kobiecie przejętym głosem, żywo gestykulując. Sama Chi-Chi wydawała się zafascynowana, może nie tyle opowieścią jej matki, co ogrodem. Nie bez powodu - ta szklarnia była małym cudem, fragmentem lasu równikowego w środku miasta, któremu jej rodzice poświęcali większość swojego wolnego czasu. Czasami prawie że była o nią zazdrosna.

- …Wymagają niewiele opieki, a kwitną naprawdę prześlicznie… - Bunny przerwała, dostrzegając zbliżającą się ku nim córkę. - O, Bulma, nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś! Pamiętasz Chi-Chi, prawda?

Chi-chi wydawała się trochę zaskoczona jej obecnością, ale automatycznie ukłoniła się jej, trochę za chłodno jak na jej gust.

- Oczywiście. Co za miła niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałam się, że nas odwiedzicie.

- Gohan męczył mnie o to od kiedy tylko wrócił do domu. Chciał odwiedzić… - zawahała się – …swoich przyjaciół, a jak ten chłopiec się uprze, to nic nie da rady zmusić go do zmiany zdania.

Bunny uśmiechnęła się i splotła dłonie w zachwycie.

- Jest taki uroczy! I grzeczny! Musisz być z niego strasznie dumna.

- Jestem. – powiedziała sucho, poprawiając w ramionach donicę wypełnioną odnóżkami roślin. Jej ton był identyczny do tego jakim odpowiedział jej Gohan gdy zapytała go o mamę. Czyżby pokłócili się przed przyjazdem tutaj?

- Właśnie miałyśmy wrócić do domu i napić się herbaty, przyłączysz się do nas, kochanie?

- Miałam teraz zajrzeć do laboratorium… Ale to chyba może zaczekać.

- Cudnie – pani Briefs klasnęła w dłonie. – Znajoma przywiozła mi z Chin bajeczną mieszankę herbaty, po prostu raj w filiżance. Kochana, chcesz wziąć tą doniczkę ze sobą czy potem po nią wrócimy?

- Chyba wezmę ją ze sobą. Boję się, że o niej zapomnę jak będziemy się zbierać.

- W takim razie zapraszam do domu.

- Sekundkę, dobrze? Gohan! – zawołała tak głośno, że Bulmie aż zadźwięczało w uszach.

W ciągu kilku sekund chłopiec stał tuż przed nimi. Za nim przybiegły nameczańskie dzieci ale zauważając jego matkę, zawstydzone, cofnęły się. Chi-chi ledwo dostrzegalnie skrzywiła się na ich widok.

- Idę z paniami Briefs do domu. Rozumiem, że chcesz tu zostać? – chłopiec kiwnął głową. – Dobrze. Zachowuj się gdy mnie nie będzie.

- Tak, mamo. – odpowiedział cichutko, aż Bulmie robiło się go żal. Spojrzała na swoją matkę, która sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, podzielała jej odczucia.

- Możesz już wracać do kolegów.

Gdy chłopiec odszedł, Chi-Chi, która najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę jakie wrażenie wywarła na swoich gospodarzach, z trudem przywołała na twarz uśmiech i zapytała:

- Więc którędy do salonu?

* * *

Choć wiedziała, że to niegrzeczne, Bulma nie mogła się powstrzymać się od gapienia się na siedzącą przed nią kobietę. Spotkała Chi-Chi tylko kilka razy w życiu, w większości w niezbyt sprzyjających nawiązywaniu przyjaźni okolicznościach i mimo wielkiej chęci, nie wyniosła z nich żadnych dobrych wspomnień. Upijając łyk herbaty, zerknęła na jej ręce, ciemniejsze i bardziej zniszczone niż powinny być u kobiety w jej wieku. A jeśli dobrze pamiętała, te ręce należały do księżniczki. Chi Chi była kilka lat od niej młodsza, ale wyglądała znacznie poważniej, żeby nie powiedzieć starzej, od niej. Była jedna z tych smutnych istot, które po nałożeniu obrączki z kobiet przemieniały się w żony i matki, których jedynym celem było bycie _idealnymi_ żonami i matkami. Patrząc na nią aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to była ta sama dziewczyna, która na Turnieju Sztuk Walki biła się z wyszkolonymi wojownikami.

Na szczęście Bulmy, cały ciężar podtrzymywania konwersacji wzięła na siebie jej matka. Bunny i Chi-Chi rozmawiały o zwykłych rzeczach, jakie przychodzą do głowy ludziom, którzy niezbyt dobrze się znają, ale chcą być dla siebie uprzejmi: pogodzie, meblach, ostatnim odcinku tańca z Gwiazdami… Kiedy Bunny wyszła przynieść więcej ciasteczek, nastała niezręczna cisza. Chi Chi wyprostowała się w fotelu i drobnymi, oszczędnymi łyczkami dopijała swoją herbatę z taką uwagą, jakby co najmniej rozbrajała bombę. Bulma również nie czuła potrzeby ciągnięcia pogawędki – jej dzień był już wystarczająco parszywy żeby psuć go jeszcze zmuszaniem się do uprzejmości względem osoby, która nie darzyła jej sympatią. Bulmę kusiło, żeby dyskretnie ulotnić się pod pretekstem nawału pracy, ale smutna buzia Gohana którą cały czas miała przed oczami nie dawała jej spokoju. Coś złego działo się z tym dzieckiem, a w niej najwyraźniej zaczęły budzić instynkty macierzyńskie. Nie żeby już czuła tykanie zegara biologicznego, dziękujębardzozatroskę…

- Nie mogę uwierzyć jak Gohan urósł w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca – zaczęła, ostrożnie testując wody.

Chi Chi, jakby obudzona z tego herbacianego transu odpowiedziała jej grzecznym, ale nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- Tak, nie nadążam z kupowaniem nowych ubrań. – coś w jej twarzy złagodniało. - Zanim się obejrzę będzie wyższy ode mnie.

Najwyraźniej słowa Bulmy trafiły na podatny grunt.

- Masz szczęście. Zapowiada się na naprawdę wspaniałego chłopaka – _Pora przejść do meritum_. - Ale trochę się zmartwiłam widząc go dzisiaj. Wydawał się jakiś smutny. Czy coś się stało?

- Nic wielkiego, mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę przed podróżą.

- Nie chciał sprzątnąć w pokoju? – zażartowała. Chi Chi spojrzała na nią ostro. Zacisnęła palce na delikatnym uszku filiżanki, drugą rękę spoczywającą na kolanach zwinęła w pięść.

- Nie. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to… - przerwała, pociągając łyk i zaciskając usta. Bulma wahała się, czy drążyć dalej temat, ale nie mogłaby spokojnie zasnąć z myślą, że nic nie zrobiła.

- Z tego co mówił odniosłam wrażenie, że niespecjalnie chciałaś żeby nas odwiedzał…

- Naprawdę? Przykro mi, że tak Ci się wydało. Ale nie chodziło o was…

- Więc o kogo?

Chi chi odłożyła filiżankę i przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy Gohan powinien spędzać tutaj swój wolny czas.

- Czemu? Nie przeszkadza nam jego obecność. Wprost przeciwnie – rodzice go uwielbiają, świetnie dogaduje się z naszymi gośćmi...

- To właśnie miałam na myśli.

- Chodzi ci o Nameczan? Ja nie mam im nic do zarzucenia. To naprawdę uroczy ludzie… Eee.. Urocze istoty. Gohan ich bardzo polubił. Nie możesz mu zabraniać spotykania się z...

- Przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś nie posiadający dzieci nie powinien udzielać mi rodzicielskich rad. – odparła Chi-chi szorstko.

- Nie chciałam cię pouczać…

- Ale właśnie to zrobiłaś.

Ciemne oczy ze złością wwiercały się w niebieskie. Bulma nie miała zamiaru pierwsza odwrócić wzroku – to ona miała rację, a w dodatku były w jej domu, na jej terytorium.

- O czym tak gawędzicie? – obie kobiety spojrzały na Bunny, z uśmiechem niosącą talerz babeczek i zupełnie nieświadomą burzy jaka właśnie rozpętała się w salonie.

- O niczym. Chi Chi tylko przedstawiała mi swoją opinię o naszych gościach.

- To znaczy?

- Nienawidzi ich.

- Nie powiedziałam tego!

- Bulma? – Bunny spojrzała na córkę z zapytaniem, kompletnie zdezorientowana tym, co zaszło pod jej nieobecność.

- Ale nie chciałaś, żeby Gohan ich odwiedzał?

- Nie chodziło mi nawet o nich.

- Czyli jednak o nas? Wybacz, ale akurat mój dom to wymarzone środowisko dla tak bystrego i zdolnego chłopca jak Gohan.

- Wiem-m. – Głos Chichi nagle ścichł i załamał się na ostatniej głosce. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że się rozpłacze, ale wzięła tylko głęboki oddech i lekko zgarbiła plecy. – Jeśli chodzi ci o to jak się dzisiaj zachowywał, to chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że nie jest to wyłącznie moja wina. Tak, nie chciałam żeby tu przyjeżdżał, bo jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaka mi… I myśl o tym, że znowu… - zatrzymała się i wzięła kolejny oddech. Bulma z przerażeniem dostrzegła błysk łez w jej oczach. - Dziś rano pokłóciliśmy… Rozmawialiśmy o tym i nawet nie wiesz jak trudno być matką dziecka, które potrafi obrócić twoje słowa przeciwko tobie.

Nagle Bulmie zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo głupio.

- Tak mi przykro – wymamrotała, rozważając podejście do niej i poklepanie jej po ramieniu. Została jednak na swoim miejscu. - To oczywiste, że po tym jak Goku… Że chcesz go mieć przy sobie.

- Czy mogłybyśmy już skończyć ten temat? Wyjątkowo z okazji wyprawy do stolicy użyłam tuszu do rzęs i nie chciałabym go rozmazać.

- Jasne.

Całe szczęście, wraz z powrotem matki do salonu, powrócił dobry nastrój. Łzy obeschły, babeczki zostały skosztowane i kiedy już wydawało się, że ta wizyta mimo tej _małej_ sprzeczki będzie zapamiętana jako miła popołudniowa herbatka, Bulma usłyszała skrzypienie desek na ganku i trzask kuchennych drzwi. _Proszę, niech zostanie w kuchni, niech zostanie w kuchni…_ Pozostałe kobiety nie zwróciły uwagi na dobiegające z kuchni odgłosy, ona jednak z bijącym sercem łapała każdy dźwięk. Trzy kroki od drzwi. Skrzypienie drzwiczek. Szum wody. Dwa kroki._ Jak to możliwe żeby gumowe podeszwy na terakocie robiły tyle hałasu? _Brzdęk szklanki wstawianej do zlewu._ Wyjdź na dwór, wyjdź na dwór! _Trzy kroki z powrotem do drzwi._ Dzięki Bogu! _

I kiedy wydawało się, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało już zażegnane, parkiet w salonie zaskrzypiał pod naporem sportowych butów.

Oczy Chi-Chi podążyły za przemykającym za kanapą mężczyzną. Zmarszczyła brwi, śledząc go wzrokiem gdy wbiegał na górę do schodach, aż dotarł do ich szczytu i zniknął za najbliższymi drzwiami. Bulma wstrzymała oddech, czekając aż Chichi dopasuje twarz do imienia. Kiedy w końcu jej się to udało, zbladła.

- Co on tutaj robi? – wykrzyknęła, zrywając się z fotela.

Bulma odpowiedziała jej najspokojniejszym głosem na jaki mogła się zdobyć, na wszelki wypadek odstawiając filiżankę.

- Vegeta zatrzymał się u nas do czasu aż będziemy mogli znowu wezwać Boskiego…

- Pozwalasz temu potworowi mieszkać we własnym domu?

- Gdybyś pozwoliła mi dokończyć, dowiedziałbyś się, że zrobiłam to dla dobra nas wszystkich. Ktoś musiał się nim zająć, a skoro…

- Po tym co zrobił mojemu biednemu Goku? Co zrobił twojemu narzeczonemu? Zapomniałaś już o tym?

- Nie – dobrze zrobiła stawiając filiżankę na stole. Jeszcze moment i jej zawartość wylądowałby na jej gościu. – Nie zapomniałam.

- Ten człowiek to wcielone zło! To cud, że jeszcze was nie pozabijał!

- Jak widać jeszcze dotąd tego nie zrobił.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem w czym tkwi problem. Vegeta…

- A ten demon w turbanie? Myślałam, że miał nas chronić? I pozwolił mu się tak pałętać po naszej planecie? Po tym domu?

- Piccolo nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia. To mój dom. Sama zaproponowałam żeby on tu został.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

- Mamo? – Gohan, najwyraźniej wyczuwając zmianę w aurze matki, już stał w drzwiach, w wyrazem niepokoju na okrągłej buzi.

- Spraszać takich ludzi… Ta rodzina wydawała mi się porządnymi ludźmi, przynajmniej pani, pani Briefs.

- Bulma, o czym mówi Chi-Chi?

- Gohan, wychodzimy. - chwyciła chłopca za rękę.

- Myślałam, że zostaniecie na obiedzie.

- Nadużyliśmy już pani gościnności.

- Ale mamo…

- Moja droga, to, że nie lubisz jednego z naszych gości to chyba nie powód żeby tak szybko wychodzić. Zostańcie, może akurat moglibyście sobie wyjaśnić...

- Moja noga nie postanie w tym pokoju jeśli ten człowiek to zostanie.

- Ale co zrobił ten chłopiec, że tak go nie cierpisz? Wydawało mi się, że pomógł Bulmie i Goku tam, na Namek.

- Słucham? - Ch-Chi wytrzeszczyła oczy. - To pani nie wie? Nie powiedziałaś swojej matce, że gościsz w domu mordercę?

Bunny z pytaniem w oczach zwróciła się ku córce. Bulma otworzyła usta i je zamknęła, bezsilna wobec prawdy.

- Tak właśnie myślałam. - Chichi wyprostowała zmarszczki na swojej sukience i podniosła z ziemi donicę.

- Mamo, pozwól Bulmie... - jęknął Gohan, próbując zatrzymać matkę.

- Bez dyskusji. Bardzo dziękuję za sadzonki i herbatę, pani Briefs. Naprawdę powinniśmy już wyjść. – skłoniła się uprzejmie i wyszła, pchając przed sobą chłopca. Mały pomachał nerwowo Bulmie i zniknął im z oczu. Bunny przycupnęła na kanapie i składając ręce, zapytała córkę:

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co tutaj właśnie zaszło?

- Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy zbyt liberalni jak dla pani Son. - ciężko opadła na fotel. - Usiądź wygodnie, mam ci sporo do opowiedzenia. I zostaw herbatę w spokoju. Chyba będziemy raczej potrzebowały brandy.

* * *

Jak się okazało, poszło znacznie lepiej niż się spodziewała. Mama nie zemdlała, nie stłukła żadnego elementu zastawy stołowej i nie pobiegła spalić wszystkich rzeczy, których dotykał Vegeta. Nie żeby należała do ludzi który tak zareagowaliby na informację, że mieszkają pod jednym dachem z ludobójcą. Bunny przez całą opowieść przesiedziała spokojnie, kilka razy powtarzając tylko „o jejku" i „coś takiego!". Bulma stopniowo dawkowała informacje, nadal pomijając drastyczne sceny i kilka, hm, istotniejszych faktów, ale sytuacja stała się w miarę jasna: tak,Vegeta w przeszłości zrobił sporo złych rzeczy, w tym zabił _trochę_ ludzi i tak, to on zniszczył w kwietniu to miasto na zachodzie, ale jednocześnie pomógł im kiedy tego potrzebowali, od tamtej pory zachowywał się... poprawnie i jak na razie nie wydawało się, żeby coś miało się w tej kwestii zmienić. Wydawało się, że dla Bunny konkluzją tej historii było bardziej „och, biedactwo!" niż „och, morderca!", ale z drugiej strony, jej mama we wszystkim widziała tylko dobrą stronę. Szkoda, że to nie przechodzi dalej w genach...

Chyba powinna być wdzięczna Chi-Chi, za zmuszenie jej do wyjaśnienia tej sprawy. Ta kobieta potrafiła postawić na swoim. Może powinna zabrać ją ze sobą na następne posiedzenie rady? Wystarczyłoby żeby trochę pokrzyczała, a wszyscy udziałowcy poczuliby się jakby nadal nosili krótkie spodenki. To byłby zabawny widok. A jeśli mowa o małych chłopcach... Źle to rozegrała. Powinna raczej zapytać Gohana co się stało a nie konfrontować jego matkę-harpię. Dzieciak potrzebował konkretnego wsparcia. Z taką matką i nieobecnym ojcem nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić jak mu było trudno. Sama nie za dobrze sobie radziła bez Yamchy, a przecież ona była dorosłą, silną kobietą. Jej dzieciństwo było ciepłe, jasne i wesołe, nigdy nie musiała zmagać się... Rany, naprawdę potrzebowała teraz, żeby ktoś ją przytulił. Ale po tym jak zarzuciła mamę niezbyt milutkimi rewelacjami na temat Vegety, raczej nie powinna liczyć na uściski. A tata siedział ze swoją ekipą zabarykadowany w laboratorium, pracując nad jakimś projektem dla trzeciego świata. Czyli on też odpada - nie powinna przedkładać swoich smutków dzieci z Sudanu. Może po prostu pójdzie do pokoju Yamchy, weźmie którąś z jego bluz i popłacze sobie słuchając Celine Dion. Tak, to dobry plan.

W żółwim tempie pokonała schody, tylko po to żeby na szczycie zastanowić się, czy nie powinna wrócić się na dół po lody. O, Celinka i lody, to jest dopiero pomysł. Będzie nie tylko żałosna, ale i gruba. Albo nie, nie miała siły na łażenie w tą i z powrotem. Powinna mieć zabunkrowane gdzieś w pokoju cheetosy, w zupełności wystarczą do samoupodlenia się.

Gdy drodze do swojego pokoju minęła pokój Yamchy i gdy już poczuła, że musi biec do pokoju żeby zdążyć chwycić te małe serowe szatany zanim rozpłacze się na środku korytarza, z jego pokoju dobiegło ją stuknięcie. Zawahała się, ale przez myśl przeszło jej, że to pewnie jedna z leżących na komodzie piłeczek baseballowych spadła na ziemię. Spokojnie mogła ją podnieść już z cheetosami w garści. Kolejne stuknięcie już ją zaniepokoiło. Spadająca piłka powinna uderzyć o podłogę, nie o ścianę. Podeszła do drzwi i powoli je otworzyła. Przecież jej matka wie, że nie wolno jej niczego tam dotykać. Wyraziła się jasno...

- W tej chwili zostaw tą piłkę! Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił tu wchodzić?

Vegeta zamachnął się, ale zatrzymał piłkę w dłoni.

- Nikt nie powiedział, że mam tu _nie _wchodzić. Poza tym było otwarte.

Bulma rzuciła się, żeby wyrwać mu z ręki piłkę, ale tylko ścisnął ją mocniej. Nie miała dość odwagi by się z nim siłować, więc dygocząc ze wściekłości, wystawiła tylko dłoń przed siebie.

- Oddaj mi to.

Widząc jej rozdrażnienie, uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i kilka razy podrzucił piłkę do góry.

- Mogę wiedzieć czemu ta piłeczka jest dla ciebie taka ważna?

- Nie, nie możesz - odparła przez zęby, usiłując chwycić piłkę w powietrzu, ale Vegeta był zawsze szybszy.

- Nieważne. I tak mało mnie to obchodzi - powiedział i ruszył ku drzwiom, nadal z piłką w dłoni.

- Należała do mojego chłopaka - powiedziała w końcu, gdy już chwycił za klamkę - Którego z resztą sam zabiłeś.

Vegeta odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na nią.

- To ten z bliznami? - wskazał na zdjęcie stojące na komodzie przy drzwiach. – Tak podejrzewałem. Jego gębę można zobaczyć w każdym pomieszczeniu w tym domu.

- Tak, to on. I gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, właśnie jesteśmy w jego pokoju.

- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności - powiedział, odwracając się i opierając plecami o drzwi. - A tak gwoli ścisłości: to nie ja go zabiłem, a jeden z moich Saibamen.

- A co to za różnica? To ty wydawałeś im rozkazy! Widziałam wszystko w telewizji.

Vegeta przez chwilę jakby przetrawiał jakąś myśl.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć żeby mi było przykro z jego powodu. Sam był sobie winien.

- Nie masz prawa tak mówić.

- Ale to prawda. Twój chłopak zginął, bo zlekceważył wroga.

- Zlekceważył wroga? Czy ty wiesz co w ogóle mówisz? - wykrzyknęła, zaciskając pieści. - Jak miał się wam przeciwstawić? Przylecieliście podbić naszą planetę i pozabijać nas wszystkich! Wykazał się ogromną odwagą stając do walki.

- Raczej wielką głupotą.

- Nazywasz głupotą chronienie własnej ziemi i bezbronnych ludzi? Yamcha robił wszystko żeby nas chronić, a wy go zabiliście!

- To żadne wytłumaczenie. Ten karzełek na przykład...

- On ma na imię Krillin.

- Ten _karzełek_ był porównywalnie silny. Albo raczej powinienem powiedzieć porównywalnie słaby, a udało mu się przeżyć starcie. Właśnie, nie widziałem go na Ziemi.

- Frieza go zabił.

- Niespecjalnie mnie to dziwi.

- Tak jak niespecjalnie cię zdziwiło, kiedy Frieza zabił ciebie?

Usta Vegety zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

- Nie możesz mnie obwiniać za to, że twój kochanek był aroganckim idiotą, który pozwolił się zabić byle czemu - powiedział cicho i niespodziewanie rzucił jej piłkę. - A moja walka z Friezą jest moją i wyłącznie moją sprawą. Nie wypowiadaj się o rzeczach, o których nic nie wiesz.

Zanim zdążyła się odgryźć, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Bulma nagle poczuła się słabo. Przed oczami stanęło jej martwe ciało Yamchy - wybuch sprawił, że gdyby nie powiedzieli jej, że to on, nigdy by go nie poznała. Osunęła się na stojące za nią łóżko i wsparła głowę na dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Chi-Chi miała rację. W jej domu mieszkał potwór, a ona sama go tu zaprosiła.

* * *

_Pstryk_. Nie powinna. _Pstryk_. Obiecała sobie, że z tym skończy. _Pstryk_. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby mama gdyby ją teraz zobaczyła… _Pstryk, pstryk, pstryk_. Och, raz się żyje.

Płomień zapalniczki zatańczył na wietrze i delikatnie zaskwierczał łapiąc w swe objęcia bibułkę papierosa. Bulma zaciągnęła się mocno i przytrzymała dym w płucach aż zabrakło jej tchu. Dziś byłby jej sto osiemnasty dzień bez papierosa, sto dziewiętnasty, jeśli wytrzymałby jeszcze siedemdziesiąt trzy minuty. Ale nie wytrzymała. Cóż.

Podczas podróży na Namek nie mogła palić – nie mogła pozwolić żeby detektory na statku oszalały od odrobinki dymu. To po trosze dlatego była taka wkurzona przez cała drogę. To ci bycie zamkniętym w małym metalowym obiekcie z przedszkolakiem i dwudziestopięcioletnim prawiczkiem. Na samej planecie też nie paliła – żeby nie ulec pokusie, w ogóle nie brała ze sobą papierosów. Nie raz żałowała tego kiedy musiała bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać aż chłopaki łaskawie wrócą z poszukiwań nameczańskich kul. A kiedy wróciła na ziemię, stwierdziła, że skoro tak dobrze jej szło (do incydentu z tym straconym mentolowym. Musiał się jakoś uchować, skubany), to spróbuje zupełnie rzucić palenie. I co by nie mówić, dotąd szło jej całkiem nieźle. Do dzisiaj.

Podejrzewała, że złamie się znacznie wcześniej – cały ten stres związany z przetargiem i pozaziemskimi gośćmi w jej domu aż prosił się o przegnanie małym, niewinnym dymkiem, ale trzymała się mocno. Ale dziś… Dziś był po prostu idealny wieczór na papierosa. Kiedy wyszła po dziesiątej z laboratorium, aż przystanęła w drzwiach. Noc była ciepła, ale rześka i tak cicha, jak nigdy. Powietrze pachniało wilgocią i świeżo skoszoną trawą, ledwo powstrzymała się przed dziką chęcią położenia się na ziemi i zostania na dworze całą noc. Była zmęczona – od szóstej rano na nogach, tylko z krótkimi przerwami na przekąszenie czegoś, ale jednocześnie, co ostatnio rzadko się zdarzało, zadowolona z dnia. Nareszcie było widać jakieś porządne postępy w pracy. Pracownicy zaczynali być trochę nerwowi z powodu naddodzin, ale hej, ona pracowała jeszcze dłużej i jakoś nie narzekała.

Obróciła się w drzwiach i pobiegła schodami na dół, zanim odezwą się wyrzuty sumienia. Dopadła do wiszącego na krześle fartucha jej ojca i rozgorączkowanymi palcami wygrzebała z kieszeni wymiętą paczkę Cameli. Po chwili namysłu odłożyła ją na miejsce, zabierając tylko jednego papierosa i na palcach opuściła laboratorium. Ściskając w dłoni swoje trofeum, ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi i żywym krokiem pomknęła po żwirowej ścieżce prowadzącej do domu. Była prawie pewna, że widziała na parapecie w kuchni zapalniczkę. Zatrzymała się nagle, widząc jak światło w sypialni jej rodziców zapala się. Serce zabiło jej mocniej w piersi. Było to kompletnie niedorzeczne, ale poczuła się jakby znowu miała szesnaście lat i wymykała się z domu. Była dorosła kobietą i… i taka konspiracja była niesamowicie odświeżającym uczuciem. Gdy po chwili światło zgasło, ruszyła dalej, śmieją się sama z siebie. Weszła na ganek i nie musiała nawet wchodzić do domu - kuchenne okno było otwarte na oścież. Włożyła przez nie rękę i spróbowała wymacać na parapecie zapalniczkę. Bezskutecznie. Przeklęła i zmieliła w spoconej dłoni papierosa. Powinna się streszczać, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie nie będzie się do niczego nadawał. Weszła do kuchni (drzwi również były otwarte – mama musiała je zostawić na wypadek gdyby któryś z Nameczan chciał coś przekąsić, bo przecież oczywiście nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że oni nie jedzą) i zapaliła światło. Zapalniczka jednak leżała na parapecie, tuż pod samą ścianą. Wzięła ja do ręki i uśmiechnęła się do żółtej, szczerzącej się buźki na obudowie. _Misja ukończona_. Lekkim krokiem wyszła na zewnątrz i bezceremonialnie klapnęła sobie na schodach, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. _Pstryk_.

O tak, do definitywnie był idealny wieczór na papierosa. Może stopnie trochę wbijały jej się w plecy i robiło się odrobinkę zbyt chłodno na siedzenie z odsłoniętymi ramionami, ale to uczucie... Naprawdę jej tego brakowało. Byłoby jeszcze milej, gdyby zamiast huczenia symulatora mogła posłuchać cykania świerszczy, ale co tam, dobre i to.

Jak gdyby ktoś tam na górze wysłuchał jej prośby, hałas ustał. Chwilę później światło w kapsule zgasło i z brzęczeniem otworzył się trap. To było niezwykłe. Gdyby ktoś trzy lata temu powiedział jej, że stworzą statek kosmiczny, zaśmiałaby się. Korporacja Kapsuła mierzyła wysoko, ale nie aż do gwiazd. Może za pięć, dziesięć lat pomyślałaby o eksplorowaniu kosmosu, ale teraz? Można było uznać, że był chociaż jeden plus pojawienia się Sayian na Ziemi... O, właśnie zbliżał się jeden z minusów.

Spodziewała się, że Vegeta jak zwykle zignoruje jej obecność i po prostu minie ją na schodach, ale ku jej zdziwieniu stanął tuż przy nich. Po prostu stał tak bez słowa, w przesiąkniętej potem koszulce i z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. Chciał ją przeprosić za to co powiedział wczoraj? Na to nie liczyła. I on nie powinien liczyć na przeprosiny z jej strony. Zresztą on powiedział coś przykrego, ona nie została dłużna, więc byli kwita.

Minęła chwila, a on nadal się nie odzywał. To znaczy, że to ona miała go zagadnąć? To było trochę dziwne, ale ostatnimi czasu była zmuszona zmienić swoją definicję dziwności. Aż sama się dziwiła jak zrobiła się elastyczna. Czyli jednak te zajęcia z kontrolowania agresji na coś się przydały.

- Mama mówiła, że chciałeś się widzieć z moim tatą?

- Tak. Już wrócił?

- Jakąś godzinę temu. Ale już się położył, porozmawiaj z nim jutro.

- Wy ziemianie żałośnie szybko się męczycie.

- Uważaj, nie pozwolę ci mówić źle o moim ojcu. Tatuś już jest w takim wieku, że powinien dużo odpoczywać. Czego z resztą prawie nigdy nie robi.

Zaciągnęła się mocno papierosem i przyjrzała się uważniej Vegecie: oparł się o poręcz schodków i nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zaraz uciec, jak to miał w zwyczaju gdy próbowała go zagadnąć. Sączące się z okna kuchni światło oświetlało jego wilgotne od potu czoło, lekko zmarszczone gdy pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Kapsułę 4.

- O co chciałeś zapytać ojca?

- A co ci do tego? – zapytał szorstko, ale w jego tonie brakowało towarzyszącego mu zawsze jadu. Wydawał się znużony, albo po prostu zbyt zmęczony, żeby się wykrzesać z siebie więcej złośliwości.

- Po prostu przypuszczam, że chodzi o symulator. A jeśli tak, to równie dobrze możesz zapytać mnie. Wiem o nim to samo co tata. Wiem, że _to_ - powiedziała, kokieteryjnie wskazując na siebie - nie wygląda jak uosobienie naukowca, ale wierz mi: jedyne w czym ustępuję na tym polu mojemu ojcu, to lata doświadczenia.

Jej rozmówca mruknął tylko powątpiewająco i zrobił ruch w kierunku drzwi.

- Więc? Przecież właśnie powiedziałam, że mogę ci pomóc.

- Miałem zamiar go zapytać na kiedy może przygotować statek do odlotu.

- Odlotu? Chcesz już opuścić Ziemię? Wydawało mi się, że planujesz tu być kiedy przywrócimy do życia Goku.

- I będę.

- Rozumiem – odparła, rozpierając się na schodach. - Masz jakieś niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia tam, w kosmosie. Jakieś prywatne interesy? Czekającą na ciebie na jakiejś planecie dziewczynę... albo chłopaka?

- Nie. Chcę się po prostu wyrwać z tej przeklętej planety... Co to za świństwo?

- To? Papieros. Chcesz spróbować?

- Skąd pomysł, że chciałbym to nawet wziąć do ręki? Śmierdzi jak diabli.

- Prawidłowa postawa. Palenie zabija. Ale jest dobre na nerwy.

Vegeta prychnął pogardliwie.

- No co? - Bulma machnęła papierosem w jego stronę. - Mam o wiele bardziej stresujące życie niż ci się wydaje, przepraszam bardzo. Spędziłam ponad tydzień na rozpadającej się planecie, gonią mnie terminy i codziennie zaskakuje mnie wyczyszczona z jedzenia lodówka. Na dodatek za tydzień kończę dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, mój chłopak nie żyje i rozdwajają mi się końcówki.

- Jesteś żałosna.

- Ach tak? I mówi to ktoś, kogo jedyną życiową ambicją jest przerobić się na blond? Tak przy okazji – ten kolor nie będzie ci pasował.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Vegeta nie wydawał się obrażony jej słowami. Wprost przeciwnie, chyba nawet go rozbawiła.

- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o czym mówisz, prawda?

- To znaczy?

- Myślisz, że to jest jakaś gra?

Przechylił się przez poręcz, wyjął papierosa z jej dłoni i obracając go chwilę w palcach, cisnął nim w trawę.

- Hej!

- Przekaż ojcu, że chcę się z nim widzieć z samego rana. - rzucił, mijając ją na schodach.

„Przekaż ojcu"? A co ona, jego goniec? Chociaż z drugiej strony to miłe, że Vegeta postanowił nie wyciągać go siłą z łóżka i zmusić do naszykowania statku jeszcze dzisiaj. Czyżby była dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja?

Wydęła usta, wyglądając peta w trawie. Niech to, mogła się jeszcze zaciągnąć dwa czy trzy razy. Zapamięta to sobie.


	5. Poznaj swojego wroga

**K/A:** Żeby uspokoić tych (niewielu) oczekujących na nowy rozdział i przekonać ich, że nadal żyję i mam się dobrze, wklejam maciupeńki kawałek piątego rozdziału. Reszta będzie… jak będzie? Przepraszam po stokroć.

**Rozdział (prawie)piąty: Poznaj swojego wroga**

Drażniący ucho dźwięk zgrzytającej po dnie miski łyżeczki wyrwał Bulmę z półsnu. Drzemała nad płatkami śniadaniowymi, mechanicznie wkładając do ust łyżka po łyżce i usiłując nie zasnąć z twarzą w śniadaniu. Była sobota, siódma trzydzieści rano i Bulma czuła się jak zombie. Wczoraj, mimo wielkich planów położenia się spać jak człowiek, doczołgała się do łóżka dopiero po pierwszej w nocy. Wiedziała, że musi dziś wstać wcześnie, ale nieee, jak zwykle rozstąpił jej się czas i gdy zadzwonił budzik, chciała umrzeć.

Wstała od stołu i wrzuciła miskę do zlewu. W tej chwili szczerze podziwiała swoich rodziców: mama w każdą sobotę rano szła na aerobik, a tata codziennie punkt szósta zaczynał dzień kawą i papieroskiem. Ona sama wstawanie w weekendy przed dziewiątą uważała za przestępstwo. Dziś jednak wyjątkowo podjęła ten nadludzki wysiłek i podniosła się z łóżka wcześniej. Kilka dni wcześniej postanowiła wreszcie wgramolić się do jeta i polecieć na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia. Nie widziała go i reszty od dnia kiedy wraz z Krillinem i Gohanem opuściła Ziemię. Powinna wybrać się tam wcześniej, ale nie mogła. Wmawiała sobie, że nie ma czasu, ale tak naprawdę nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać, że się boi. Wieczorem dnia kiedy wrócili na Ziemię zadzwoniła do Żółwia poinformować go, że właśnie wrócili... bez Goku i Krilina. To była straszna rozmowa. Żółw z pozornym spokojem zapytał co z resztą, ale słyszała w słuchawce jak głos mu się łamie. Potem podziękował za telefon i rozłączył się, nie dając jej powiedzieć nic więcej. No bo i o czym było mówić? Rozumiała go. Kochał tych chłopców, przeżył ich śmierć już po raz drugi i choć wiadomo było, że niedługo do nich wrócą, to i tak bolało.

Chwyciła ze stołu portfel i kluczyki i już miała wyjść z domu kuchennymi drzwiami gdy usłyszała dzwonek. Zastanawiając się kto normalny o tej porze przeszkadza ludziom, pobiegła do frontowych drzwi zarzucając sobie na ramię leżącą w salonie torbę. Niechby się chociaż paliło, spławi intruza i wychodzi z domu. Jeśli dziś nie poleci, to najprawdopodobniej nie zrobi tego wcale.

Otworzyła drzwi, spojrzała na swojego gościa i ukrywając zdziwienie, przywołała najbardziej uprzejmy uśmiech na jaki było ją stać.

- O, witam pani Mitsuko! Mamy nie ma...

Midori Mitsuko, zasuszona sześćdziesięciolatka o nieprzyjemnie wąskich ustach mieszkająca w domu naprzeciwko była dla Bulmy wcieleniem wszystkiego, czego niecierpiała na ich luksusowym osiedlu. Ukryta za murami swojej rezydencji Mitsuko nawet bez wychodzenia z domu wiedziała kto się z kim pokłócił, kto się z kim rozwodzi i co robią w wolnym czasie jej sąsiedzi. Nic nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze i szczerze mówiąc, Bulma aż dziwiła się że już tak dawno nie zjawiała się ich drzwiach z jakimiś skargami.

- Właściwie to przyszłam do pani.

- Do mnie? Właśnie wychodziłam..

- To zajmie tylko chwilkę.

- W takim razie dobrze, niech pani wejdzie.

Kobieta przekroczyła próg, ale nie ruszyła się nawet o krok dalej. Obrzuciła salon szybkim, krytycznym spojrzeniem i zacisnęła niecierpliwie usta jakby to jej się spieszyło.

- Więc co mogę dla pani zrobić?

- Chodzi o dość niezręczną kwestię... – zaczęła sąsiadka. - Widzi pani...Absolutnie nie chcę się mieszać w pani życie osobiste, jakkolwiek nie było ono burzliwe... Ale naprawdę nie mogę tolerować tego, co ostatnio dzieje się w pani domu... a raczej na jego balkonach.

- Słucham?

- Chodzi o tego pani nowego znajomego... Absolutnie nie mam nic do imigrantów, ale musi pani zrozumieć, że to co on wyprawia jest naprawdę karygodne.

- Co konkretnie ma pani na myśli?

- Panno Briefs, ja rozumiem, że młodość ma swoje prawa, ale mogłaby pani poprosić swojego kochanka by miał na uwadze, że w tym kraju panują pewne zasady moralne i obyczajowe, których powinno się przestrzegać, nawet będąc obcokrajowcem.

Bulma wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Mojego kochanka? Ma pani na myśli naszego gościa? Pani Mitsuko, skąd pani przyszło do głowy, że...

- Już mówiłam, nie mam zamiaru jakkolwiek ingerować w pani życie osobiste, nie ważne jak jest on kontrowersyjne. Chociaż na miejscu pani rodziców… Proszę tylko, żeby zwróciła mu pani uwagę by nie paradował po balkonie jak go pan Bóg stworzył. Chciałabym pani przypomnieć, że na tej ulicy mieszkają dzieci i osoby starsze i takie widoki są zupełnie nie na miejscu. Byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna, gdyby zajęła się pani tą sprawą. Dobrego dnia.

Bulma, zszokowana, wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi i zamknęła za sąsiadką drzwi. Przez chwilę gapiła się jeszcze na klucze w swojej ręce próbując przypomnieć sobie po co je wzięła aż otwierające się drzwi uderzyły ja w ramię i wyrwały z otępienia.

- Och, kochanie, nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam – Bunny pogłaskała córkę po ręku. - Właśnie minęłam się z panią Mitsuko. Czego chciała?

- Nasza sąsiadka właśnie poprosiła mnie, żebym przekonała swojego kochanka do zrezygnowania z przechadzania się po balkonie w stroju Adama.

Jej matka uniosła idealnie wyskubane brwi w zdumieniu.

- Czyli?

- W wolnym tłumaczeniu: mam zakazać Vegecie chodzenia nago po tarasie.

Bunny zachichotała.

- Na jej miejscu kazałabym mu podziękować.

- MAMO!


End file.
